DIGITAL DREAMS
by Vilito
Summary: UNA HISTORIA INSPIRADA EN EL UNIVERSO DE dIGIMON 01 Y 02 UNOS AÑOS DESPUES...PERSONAJES NUEVOS SON ELEGIDOS. UN VIRUS APARECE Y AFECTA A LOS HUMANOS. NO CONTIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL PERO SI VIOLENCIA.
1. Chapter 1

**DIGITAL DREAMS CAPITULO I:**

**EL BANQUETE SAGRADO**

"

Francia, 1° de junio 2008

Sr. Nils Wetzell y Sra. Francesca Parisio de Wetzell:

Lamento molestar su apacible vida, pero por medio de esta carta les solicito su presencia de manera urgente en un mes exacto en el Palacio de Versalles (Martes 1° de Julio 2008) al medio día en punto.

Por favor es indispensable la presencia de sus D3s. No es secreto que somos los elegidos. Tenemos asuntos muy importantes que discutir. Por nada del mundo usen el Internet, es muy peligroso.

Junto con esta carta envío los dos pasajes.

Estoy consciente que es prematuro este mensaje, pero todo se les explicará ese día. No falten por favor. La seguridad del mundo está en nuestras manos.

Sinceramente,

Catherine Camus

Digi Escogida de Francia".

Francesca y Nils recibieron esta carta el 3 de junio. Una mezcla de sorpresa y misterio. Era una carta escrita en Inglés(el idioma oficial en la Comunidad Europea) a mano, con una caligrafía impecable, lo cual era fuera de lo común en un mundo manejado gracias al Internet. Les intrigaba la preocupación de la autora.

De no ser por dos pasajes que cayeron del sobre, hubieran pensado que era una broma pesada.

Parecía en serio.

Silenciosa, Francesca observaba el rostro de su amado. Ella sabía que en la fecha propuesta, sería un año más...

-"Él desapareció hace cinco años, el mismo día de su cumpleaños... Esta chica Catherine, ¿por qué tuvo que elegir esa fecha?"- Nils comentó ensimismado de improviso con un tono cargado de pena en su voz. En su mirada y voz se sentía cierta nostalgia al ver la fecha.

Nils era un chico alto, con músculos muy bien formados. Sus cabellos eran de color negro azabache. Su rostro era muy atrayente tanto para mujeres como para hombres, mientras que sus marrones ojos eran muy abiertos y atentos.

Nils se había casado con Francesca en el 2005, a los 23 años, y ya tenían al pequeño Brian (quien actualmente tiene 4 años) por lo que Nils decidió abandonar Alemania y mudarse a Italia para vivir junto a su esposa. Francesca era alguien especial, una italiana rubia, que cansada de los estereotipos, se había teñido el cabello de negro. Sus azules ojos parecían el mar del caribe y su sensualidad y erotismo eran envidiados por muchas y codiciado por muchos.

Francesca sabía que no podía hacer nada para poder sacar a esa persona de la mente de Nils, y tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Sólo optó por un silencioso y protector abrazo por detrás de su marido, simbolizando la frase: "Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí. Lo volveremos a ver. Sé que no ha muerto."

Por más egoísta que Francesca podía ser, en este momento, ella no hizo ningún comentario sardónico.

Mientras tanto en otra ciudad de Italia, Sicilia, dos hombres recibían cartas similares con la diferencia de los nombres.

Sendos pasajes fueron entregados. Sólo quedaba esperar a que la madrugada que anuncia el termino del mes, llegue para abordar el avión.

Eran las 5:00 a.m. de la madrugada del 1° de Julio del 2008.

Las condiciones de vuelo eran excelentes. Mientras que un avión salía de Sicilia, otro avión (ambos Concorde) salía de la hermosa ciudad de Venecia. Este era el avión donde Nils y Francesca se encontraban.

Nils y Francesca detestaban dejar a su hijo Brian, pero si todo esto es verdad, sería muy peligroso para el pequeño, quien aún no conocía a su compañero Digimon, ni mucho menos podía valerse por sí solo. Las abuelas del pequeño, aceptaron cuidarlo.

La película en el avión era muy antigua y larga. Era aquella versión tan hipócritamente llorada de Titanic, aquella versión donde Leonardo di Caprio era el actor principal.

Francesca aprovechó para indagar la condición de su amado.

-" Nils, ¿Te sientes bien? Sé que es el aniversario de..."- Francesca se detuvo, sabía que la mención de aquel nombre, empeoraría las cosas.

-"Feliz Cumpleaños Vilo, donde quiera que estés"- Dijo en un susurro Nils. Al parecer no escuchó a Francesca, lo cual no sorprendía a la bella muchacha, después de todo todos los años era igual.

Nils cayó en un profundo sueño:

Un ambiente obscuro. En el cielo brillan un arco iris multicolor y un cristal transparente. Una repentina ráfaga de tinieblas los envuelve.

Cinco siluetas (al parecer 5 Digimon) en la oscuridad se enfrentan a otras dos figuras felinas.

Un hada vuela por una pared. El negro arco iris engulle al hada. Nils se ve sólo rodeado por rosas negras marchitas.

El arco iris toma la forma de una hoz negra de un tamaño enorme.

En otra escena la hoz negra, cuya hoja parecía una luna creciente, corta al planeta tierra y al Digimundo...

Agitado y sudado, Nils se despierta justo antes de aterrizar en París. Prefirió no decir nada, aprovechando que Francesca dormía apaciblemente.

Suavemente Nils la despertó con un beso en los labios.

Al salir del avión (9:00am) y recoger su equipaje, se dieron cuenta que una chica se acercaba. Ella era rubia de cabello corto, de aproximadamente 17 años, tenía una mirada dulce como el agua de un lago; vestida con una ceñida camiseta rosada que marcaba su curvado cuerpo. En el centro la camiseta tenía un corazón púrpura. La camiseta dejaba ver el ombligo de la chica. Para complementar una minifalda rosa con una generosa abertura hasta la cadera, en la pierna derecha, unas botas del mismo tono adornadas con una V color púrpura en cada una y una chalina alrededor de su cuello. Pero lo más llamativo era el dispositivo morado que llevaba a manera de reloj. Era un Digivice. Mejor dicho un D3.

Los D3s de Nils y Francesca comenzaron a sonar en cada pantalla habían 5 puntos oscilando. Nils comprendió que tres de ellos eran Francesca, la joven que se acercaba y él mismo. Dos hombres más se dieron cuenta en sus propios dispositivos lo mismo.

El D3 azul metálico de Nils resonaba con más intensidad a medida que la rubia se acercaba y el par de hombres reducía la distancia que los separaba.

Al fin las cinco personas estuvieron juntas. Sólo una de ellas parecía no estar perpleja con el constante bip que los cinco llamativos dispositivos emitían.

-"Bienvenidos a Francia. Fui yo quién envió los pasajes. Soy Catherine Camus.

Sr. Nils Wetzell, Sr. Giovanni Zlatar, Sr. Jean Paul Perret y Sra. Francesca, sé que están confundidos, pero vengan conmigo y todo se les explicará". - Dijo con suavidad la atractiva joven.

En silencio el quinteto salía del aeropuerto para llegar a una amplia mini van, al parecer de Catherine. Nils caminaba por inercia.

El grupo sí que era heterogéneo, Nils usaba un pantalón azul claro de apariencia mitad elegante, mitad sport, una camisa a cuadros azules y marrones abierta en el pecho. Una camiseta blanca contrastaba muy bien con su cabello. Un canguro azul, donde metió su D3, colgaba de su cintura.

Francesca llevaba una falda negra hasta los pies con una leve abertura en la pierna izquierda, una blusa de seda color celeste claro, que dejaba ver la broceada piel de sus hombros desnudos. Su hermoso cabello ya mostraba las raíces color rubio oro que complementaba muy delicadamente su negro cabello, el cual estaba recogido en un pequeño moño moderno. Su D3 era de color aguamarina.

Los otros dos hombres eran italianos. Sus finos atuendos parecían Armani.

Jean Paul, un atractivo hombre de 27 años, llevaba su cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta. Su terno plomo era del mismo color que su D3. Sus azules ojos eran ocultos por unos lentes oscuros. Giovanni (el más alto del grupo) tenía también 27 años. Su cabello llegaba a su nuca. Su terno era negro con rayas blancas. Su D3 era de color marrón oscuro.

Ambos emanaban un aire de soberbia que indicaba su buena posición económica.

El viaje desde París hasta el Palacio de Versalles dura una larga hora.

Catherine les había explicado que en el palacio un banquete les esperaba, junto con muchas explicaciones.

-"¿Un banquete? Será el banquete sagrado por ti mi amigo."- Pensó Nils al pasar por el Arco del Triunfo.

Las puertas del imponente palacio barroco se abrieron, dejando ver hermosas flores multicolores en pleno esplendor de verano.

Las fuentes rociaban el patio principal con sus aguas, en especial la bella fuente de Neptuno.

La suave música de Moonlight Sonata del Maestro Beethoven, los guiaba a través del Salón de los Espejos hasta llegar a la Cámara de Luis XIV, donde el prometido banquete los esperaba, junto a una laptop encendida. Era el medio día.

-"Sólo nosotros 5 podemos luchar para salvar a Europa y al mundo entero- Catherine empezó a decir con solemnidad- Gennai, uno de los guardianes del Digimundo me ha advertido de un virus que ataca las mentes y sueños humanos. Este virus es infectado por la Internet misma, por eso en las cartas les pedí que no la usaran."

-"Nuestro imperio y nuestros negocios dependen del Internet. Este virus es un invento"- Interrumpió Jean Paul, tan materialista como siempre.

-" Tú debes ser Jean Paul y él Giovanni Zlatar.

¡¿Por qué este par de mafiosos de pacotilla deben estar aquí?"- Francesca gritó con ira y desprecio al darse cuenta quienes eran.

-"¡Cierra el pico bruja entrometida!"- Giovanni replicó.

Esto sacó de su trance a Nils, quien se preparaba para matar a golpes a aquel hombre que había insultado a la mujer que amaba.

Cinco rayos de luz diversos colores que chocaban contra la laptop, interrumpieron la pelea que ahí se daba.

Las luces provenían de los D3s.

Comentarios: Ok admito que este capítulo me salió un poco humano y un poco corto. Prometo corregir eso.

La fecha escogida es porque es mi cumpleaños y justo el primero de Julio de muchos años las series de Digimon han tenido sus respectivos estrenos en Fox Kids.

En los próximos episodios veremos más interacción con los Digimon y muchas sorpresas. Por cierto las escenas de muerte serán brutales, les doy mi palabra.


	2. Chapter 2

**DIGITAL DREAMS CAPITULO II: ZOMBIE DIGITAL**.

Los ojos de los presentes brillaban en asombro. Las luces eran reflejadas en las elegantes arañas de cristal que adornaban todo el palacio, causando un efecto similar al de una aurora boreal.

La danza de luces era hermosa.

Nils, quien sujetaba la solapa del saco de Giovanni, dejó de lado cualquier pensamiento.

De la laptop, se escuchaban unas tonadas misteriosas, dicha melodía causaba eco en todos los cuartos. Inclusive en la Galería de la Batalla.

Era una música mística que parecía estar cargada de energía.

En medio de tan maravilloso concierto, se vieron aparecer cinco sombras de diversas formas.

Al lado de Catherine, la más cercana a la computadora, una especie de ser vegetal, en cuyo cuello los pétalos que llevaba a forma de collar parecían formar el cuello de un miembro de la antigua nobleza francesa, apareció. Parecía una flor gigante con ojos azules. Su nombre era Floramon.

Con asombro Jean Paul veía cómo su viejo amigo y compañero de color verde y cabello naranja al estilo punk, se materializaba al lado de sus pies. El anfibio Betamon había aparecido.

Alrededor de la bella Francesca, un pequeño y rosado ser con alas, volaba enérgicamente. El Digimon en fase perfecta, el poderoso Piccolomon, saludó a su camarada con una graciosa voz.

Sobre el hombro de Giovanni, se acomodó un extraño ser hecho a base de tres engranes. Su cuerpo, el mayor de los tres era un engrane negro por dentro con los bordes dorados. Sus manos eran un par de engranes en movimiento color plateado. A pesar de tener un rostro de idiota consumado, el metálico Hagurumon, era más listo de lo que parecía.

Todos dejaron el asombro de ver a sus camaradas, cuando con un sonido sordo fueron interrumpidos. El travieso y pesado Gotsumon había caído sobre los brazos de Nils, tumbándole debido a su rocoso cuerpo y a que tomó a Nils en medio de una distracción. Francesca y Piccolomon les ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

Cuando la conmoción terminó junto con los respectivos saludos, Catherine retomó su interrumpido discurso:

-"Nuestros Digimon han venido a ayudarnos. ¡Lo que les digo es verdad!"

-"Si es verdad lo que dices, ¿por qué ningún medio ha reportado alguna víctima ni nada por el estilo?"- Jean Paul preguntó con bastante sorna en su tono.

-"Sí, aún nadie sabe de la existencia de este virus. Yo misma me enteré hace poco gracias a Gennai, debemos unirnos.

Gennai fue quien me dio sus direcciones y nombres..."- Catherine continuó pero fue interrumpida por Francesca:

-"Yo no quiero estar cerca de este par de asesinos"- dijo con una mirada cargada de odio hacia los otros dos italianos. Diciendo esto, Francesca abandonó el salón con furia, seguida por Piccolomon. Al parecer se encerraría en uno de los miles de cuartos del majestuoso palacio. Pasado un rato, Nils y Gotsumon salieron a buscarla.

-"¿Asesinos? ¿A qué se refiere esta loca? ¡Es la primera vez que mi primo y yo la vemos!"- Comentó Giovanni con fastidio.

-"Estamos perdiendo un tiempo valioso aquí sentados. Vamos Giovanni, mañana a primera hora regresaremos a Italia a atender los negocios. Busquemos un cuarto. Si esa loca puede obtener uno, nosotros con mayor razón". - Jean Paul dijo poniéndose de pie.

Junto con sus Digimon, ambos abandonaron el Salón.

Cristalinas lágrimas de impotencia recorren las suaves mejillas de Catherine al quedarse sola en aquel hermoso salón.

De la laptop, una figura humana sale. Era Gennai.

La joven y atractiva imagen de Gennai, sorprendió a Catherine, ya que no esperaba verle en ese solitario Salón.

-"No me creen. Hay mucha rivalidad entre ellos en especial por parte de Francesca hacia los jóvenes Jean Paul y Giovanni"- comenzó Catherine secándose las lágrimas- "¿Qué pasó entre ellos, Señor Gennai?"

Mientras Catherine hablaba, Floramon la miraba con muchas ganas de ayudar a su compañera.

-"Paciencia... Francesca culpa a los dos de la "muerte" de su padre. Verás hace unos años, cuando tu Digivice se convirtió en D3, su padre trabajaba en una compañía que ellos manejaban. Era una época económicamente inestable, y ese par hizo del sabotaje una forma de vida.

Sus empleados recibieron el día libre misteriosamente.

Los negocios habían bajado y sólo los Euros que el Seguro les daría podría salvar sus billeteras. Fue la noche en la que Francesca recibió su Digimon.

Aparentemente no había nadie cuando la bomba estalló, pero nadie había notado que en el cuarto de archivos, el Sr. Parisio se encontraba leyendo unos informes.

La explosión fue tal que es posible que haya pulverizado el cuerpo sin dejar rastro. Sus órganos internos se habrían mezclado con los externos junto con el polvo del concreto del edificio. Oficialmente, al no encontrar el cuerpo, las autoridades asumieron que él abandonó a su familia. La única persona que sabía que esa historia era falsa es Francesca, pero incluso su madre aceptó el cuento del abandono. Ni Jean Paul ni Giovanni sospechan la gravedad de esto. Como dicen los humanos, si no hay pruebas, entonces nunca ocurrió". - Explicó Gennai con seriedad y tristeza en su voz.

Ambas, Floramon y Catherine no daban crédito a lo narrado. En definitiva, era una traba comprensible para entablar la confianza. Incluso si fue un accidente indeseado. Digamos que el padre de Francesca estuvo donde menos necesitaba y cuando menos debía.

-"¡No soporto esta cólera!"- Francesca se desquitó contra una de las almohadas del gran cuarto donde se encontraba con Nils y sus respectivos Digimon.

-"Tranquila amor, no puedes regresarlo". - Nils intentó calmarla, aunque por dentro sabe muy bien que Francesca siente la misma impotencia que él siente por Vilo.

Aún molesta, la bella muchacha salió del cuarto seguida de su camarada, Nils pensó que debería estar sola para arreglar sus pensamientos. Grave error.

En los amplios y tenues pasillos del enorme Palacio, Francesca activó la función de rastreo en su D3. Necesitaba ver a ese par. Al fin podría vengarse.

Al encontrar la fuente de esos Bips, es decir la puerta del cuarto de los otros dos italianos, su rostro se volvió sombrío.

El candente sol brillaba en el patio posterior del Palacio. Y pensar que hace unos momentos Jean Paul y Giovanni estaban tranquilos en su cuarto.

INICIO DE FLASBACK

-KNOCK, KNOCK.

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de los primos.

Enorme fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver a la muchacha de cabellos pintados.

La mirada de Francesca, bien podía haberlos matado. Era una mirada cargada de odio, malicia y decepción. Era una mirada más fría que un bloque de hielo seco. Era del tipo de miradas que son fulminantes.

-"¿Qué deseas?." Dijo Jean Paul con mal disimulado desgano al abrir la puerta.

-"Ustedes... Ustedes cuatro al patio ¡¡¡AHORA!"- Dijo Francesca con desprecio.

-"¿Quién carajo te crees para venir a ordenarnos algo, insolente? ¿Estás consciente de lo poderosos económicamente que somos?"- Giovanni dijo, mostrando soberbia y disgusto ante la orden de la alterada muchacha.

- "Piccolomon, ya sabes qué hacer..."- dijo casi en un susurro Francesca.

-"Como desees... FAIRI TALE". – Respondió el alado ser.

Unas burbujas multicolores atraparon a cada Digimon junto a sus respectivos camaradas.

Francesca y Piccolomon también montaron en una burbuja. He de reconocer que el ataque fue demasiado rápido para que sea posible reacción alguna.

Las burbujas atravesaron las paredes llegando al patio posterior, donde liberaron a sus pasajeros.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-"¿Qué esperan? Evolucionen para poderlos atacar más justamente."- Francesca dijo parada a un lado del patio.

-"Tú lo pediste bruja. ¡Betamon Digievoluciona!

-"¡Lo mismo va para ti, Hagurumon!"

Ambos elegantes hombres levantaron sendos Digivices al aire, de los cuales un extraño brillo turquesa salía.

Esferas luminosas envolvían a los pequeños Betamon y Haggurumon.

-"BETAMON...SHINKA...TUSKMON!"

-"HAGURUMON…..SHINKA….MERCUREMON!"

Definitivamente hubo un cambio, ya que Betamon abandonaba su tierna imagen para dar paso a la imponente imagen de un Tirano Saurio Rex color verde, con espinas adornando su espina dorsal un par de cuernos negros con franjas rojas. Era el feroz Tuskmon.

La torpe y lerda figura de Hagurumon pasó a ser una fusión de espejos y un ser humano. Grandes espejos rodeaban al metálico Digimon. Mercuremon era quien se encontraba de pie donde se había encontrado Hagurumon.

¿Será posible que dos adultos, puedan vencer a un perfeccionado?

El sol se reflejaba en los espejos de Mercuremon, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

Un rugido de Tuskmon indicó el inicio de esta pelea.

Ambos Digimon quisieron acorralar al pequeño Digimon

-"Horn Driver!"- Tuskmon. Se lanzó con la intención de dañar a Piccolomon, mientras Mercuremon hacía uso de su Generous Reflection.

Ambos ataques provenían de sendos lados, con Piccolomon al centro.

La inmensa velocidad y agilidad del pequeño y alado ser eran superiores, pudiendo escapar por la parte superior.

Contrariamente a las intenciones de los atacantes, ambos ataques fueron directo hacia sendos lados opuestos.

Tuskmon quedó un poco aturdido por el potente rayo luminoso, mientras que el espejo de la mano derecha de Mercuremon se había rayado.

-"Malditos hijos de perra... Pagarán por lo que le hicieron a mi padre". - Francesca gritó con la mirada inyectada en sangre y lágrimas cargadas de frustración.-" Piccolomon acaba con ellos. ¡Hazlos sufrir por un ser querido!

Francesca miró hacia los inmóviles Digimon. Jean Paul y Giovanni tenían el rostro con una expresión de perplejidad única. No comprendían nada. A decir verdad, lo comprendieron muy tarde, Francesca quería las vidas de los Digimon.

Dicen que no hay mejor justicia que la ley del talión " Ojo por ojo y diente por diente".

Francesca sufrió una pérdida muy grande, y ahora, lejos de la Ciudad del Inicio, la muerte digital sería eterna, al igual que el dolor.

Piccolomon comenzó a concentrar su energía en su pequeño bastón.

Estaba dispuesto a lanzar su más poderoso ataque:

-"BIT BOM... "

-"¡¡¡¡DETÉNGASE!"

El ataque fue interrumpido por el estridente grito cargado de ira de la joven Catherine.

Ambos, Nils y Catherine, habían sido traídos al patio por el incesante ruido. Junto a ellos se encontraban sus respectivos Digimon y Gennai.

-"No tenemos tiempo para esto. Todos adentro. Ahora ya hay pruebas". - Dijo Gennai con Furia mientras con una luz sanaba y de-evolucionaba a Mercuremon y Tuskmon a sus formas de Hagurumon y Betamon respectivamente. Francesca corrió llorando a los brazos de Nils.

Las noticias eran desalentadoras.

Cuatro personas de distintas partes de Europa habían desaparecido. Portugal, Inglaterra, España y Turquía eran sus países de origen:

-"Misteriosamente las cuatro víctimas estaban conectados a diversas páginas de la Web"- Relató el anunciador en la pantalla de Tv.- "Testigos afirman haberlos visto salir con los ojos vacíos, como si su cerebro hubiese sido vaciado. ¿Zombies en Vida? Seguiremos informando". La televisión fue apagada por Catherine.

-"Deben unirse. El virus ha empezado. No me importan sus venganzas personales, ambos mundos los necesitan. Fueron elegidos por algo, ustedes cinco. Así que sus asuntos personales tendrán que esperar"- Dijo Gennai mirando a Francesca con disgusto, quien estaba en silencio abrazando a Nils.

-"Ha comenzado". - Catherine concluyó.

Nils sintió que alguien lo miraba desde lejos, pero no encontró la fuente a pesar de mirar a todos lados.

Comentarios:

Bueno no sé qué les parece este capítulo.

Se aclaran puntos. Pero, ¿podrán trabajar juntos? Agradezco a Kame por permitirme acabar este capítulo en su casa, su música me motivo a terminarlo de una vez.

En los próximos capítulos prometo no demorarme tanto. (ESPERO).


	3. Chapter 3

DIGITAL DREAMS CAPITULO III: TREGUA 

**-"¿**Y a mí qué me importan esas 4 personas? Poco tienen que ver conmigo o con mi primo"- Dijo un indiferente Jean Paul.

El ambiente se había tornado pesado. Recién eran las tres de la tarde y no se notaba cooperación.

Mientras que Nils pensaba en aquella sensación, aquel sentimiento de ser observado como sólo Vilo podía mirarlo. Una sensación de una mirada penetrante, pero eso no podía ser, o por lo menos Nils pensaba así, Gennai volvía a encender el canal de Noticias donde una atractiva mujer de cabellos castaños anunciaba las noticias mundiales:

-"La ola de violencia continúa creciendo en todo el mundo, a una velocidad impresionante en las últimas horas. Por todo Europa las personas pierden el control. Todos los gobiernos han decidido cerrar sus fronteras y aeropuertos.

Las empresas Toyota, Hyundai, Perret entre otras están colapsando..."

-"¡¿Dijo "Perret"!"- Giovanni dijo con su mirada desorbitada con horror puesta en un notoriamente consternado Jean Paul.

-"Ni siquiera los mejores sociólogos y psiquiatras del mundo pueden dar una explicación al comportamiento de estas personas. Recomendamos cerrar las puertas y sumo cuidado. Hasta el momento sólo han sido daños materiales, pero desconocemos si serán capaces de lastimar. Les informó Milena Botton para CNN." La señal fue interrumpida, mejor dicho, nulificada. La pantalla solamente mostraba muchos puntos blancos y negros y mucha estática pudo escucharse.

-"¡No es posible! ¡Nuestra empresa fue atacada y en el primer día de nuestro viaje!"- gritaba con histeria Jean Paul mientras que Betamon lo miraba con notoria lástima en sus enormes ojos color sangre.

Nadie notó la sonrisa cargada de satisfacción en el rostro de Francesca, quien pensaba que al fin se encontraba justicia en el mundo.

-"Como ven el Virus comenzó. En realidad aquellos Zombies sienten que es un sueño.

La violencia será peor. Sí, Nils, por tu rostro veo lo que piensas, sí es posible que tu hijo sufra consecuencias."- Gennai dijo. Francesca borró su maliciosa sonrisa al darse cuenta que su más preciado ser podrá salir lastimado, y la reemplazó por un rostro nervioso, mientras que Gennai continuaba:

-"Lamentablemente, Koushiro, Takeru y los demás están en el Digimundo Junto a una de mis copias, Inti. Unos jóvenes de América del Sur están luchando contra Dagomon en el Mar Oscuro.

Y pensar que la renuncia del Digital Führer, Hansel Krammer traería paz. Pero mientras ellos hacen su parte allá, nosotros debemos luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas. No puedo comunicarme con Koushiro mientras haya tanta influencia de los poderes de la oscuridad. Ellos desconocen este virus."

-"¿Hansel Krammer, el ganador del Torneo Digital Wars Andino?"- Comenzó Catherine, quien había estado sentada en un mullido sillón victoriano color rojo, con Floramon en su regazo." Con razón Takeru no respondía mis cartas. Takeru te encargo el Digimundo, yo lucharé aquí en el Mundo Real."

-"¿Takeru? ¿Hansel Krammer? ¿Koushiro? ¿ Las leyendas vivientes? Ninguno de nosotros es tan poderoso. ¡¿Por qué fuimos escogido!"- Nils inquirió olvidando las preocupaciones por un momento.

-"Fueron elegidos por sus facultades. Ustedes fueron elegidos por el destino.

Cada uno de nosotros está aquí por algo. Salvar a ambos mundos es nuestro propósito"- Hagurumon, quien se encontraba en un rincón del Salón Luis XIV, tomó la palabra con cierta nostalgia y decisión.-" han pasado muchas cosas desde que el Führer se apoderó del Digimundo y repentinamente viajó al Mar Oscuro a salvar a su pareja."

Giovanni no podía ocultar su sorpresa al ver a su compañero tan bien informado. En aquel rostro metálico se reflejaba la hermosa decoración barroca, aquella decoración testigo de tantas conversaciones importantes a lo largo de la historia.

El silencio incómodo reinó el lugar por unos segundos. Se podía oír los fuertes latidos en el pecho de cada uno.

-"Arreglaremos nuestros asuntos pendientes luego. ¡Lucharé por mi familia!"- Francesca se puso de pie con mucha decisión.

El dueño del D3 azul metálico (Nils) se sintió inspirado por esta Actitud y siguió el ejemplo de su esposa, decidiendo luchar por su familia.

-"Si no hay clientes, no hay negocio. Estoy dentro. Además mi prometida Marjorie y yo estamos próximos a desposarnos". Jean Paul dijo dejando de lado su aire soberbio por un momento.

Todos los presentes, tanto seres humanos como seres digitales, miraban ansiosos al joven más alto. En realidad Giovanni era el más egocéntrico de los primos, por lo que Jean Paul y Hagurumon mostraban aún mayor expectativa en sus miradas que los demás.

-"Acepto unirme. De todas formas no puedo volver a Italia, así que será interesante ver como acaba esto. Además me gustaría conocer a la población femenina en Francia cuando sepan que seré uno de los héroes de Europa."- Giovanni dijo mientras se acomodaba su clara cabellera, de una manera que soltaba vanidad, frente a un espejo.

Catherine sonrió. Al fin había conseguido su propósito. Al fin los elegidos se unirán.

Sin previo aviso cada D3 lanzó una luz:

Ploma del D3 de Jean Paul.

Marrón desde el dispositivo de Giovanni.

Aguamarina del D3 de Francesca.

Una luz azul desde el D3 de Nils.

Y una luz morada era emitida por el de Catherine.

Las cinco luces formaron una estrella, un pentagrama cuyas puntas eran equidistantes a su centro, en donde se encontraban los Digimon.

Gennai miraba en silencio a los sorprendidos Tamers, quienes estaban de pie en cada punta de la estrella. Al parecer aceptar su destino se simbolizaba con una estrella, con este lazo irrompible y multicolor.

Es comprensible asumir que ya no se puede negar este contrato en los espíritus de los Tamers.

Los Digimon brillaron. Sus cuerpos se estaban cargando de una energía especial. Energía que ha sido usada por todos los humanos, desde su aparición en el mundo, siendo ignorada su existencia por muchos. Esa energía era la llamada fuerza de voluntad, compromiso y amor, al fin y al cabo cada Tamer lo hacía por amor ya sea a la familia, al trabajo, a sí mismos o incluso a un amigo. Era una energía cálida, una energía que era esperanza nueva para todos.

Tan rápido como empezó, la manifestación luminosa cesó.

Catherine iba a tomar la palabra, pero una tonada triste y movida a la vez era silbada con fuerza desde el exterior.

Algo en esa forma de silbar que movió los sentimientos de Nils:

-"No...puede...ser..."- Una sonrisa parecida a la que tienen los niños pequeños cuando se les da un chocolate o un regalo en Navidad.

Sin decir más salió corriendo por los pasillos del enorme palacio. Francesca sonreía con satisfacción mientras los seguía con Gotsumon y Piccolomon. Sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, todos corrieron tras Nils.

Catherine por un momento pensó que fue infectado por el peligroso virus, pero fue descartado de inmediato, ya que Nils no había dormido aún y el Virus sólo se activaba cuando las víctimas soñaban. Por ese motivo era tan peligroso ya que atacaba cuando menos resistencia ofrecía la psiquis humana.

Empujando muchas puertas con pasión, Nils llegó al patio, seguido por los demás.

En el patio, una delicada y ambigua voz, la cual era difícil decir si era de hombre o mujer, lo saludó:

-"Hola Nicky..."

Estaba seguro, sólo él lo llamaba Nicky. No lo podían creer ni Nils ni Francesca. Los ojos inquietos de Nils buscaron por todos lados aquella persona tan importante para él. Pero algo estaba mal, ya que la mirada de Nils encontró a todos los guardias tumbados en el piso sin movimiento alguno, sin vida en sus cuerpos.

Todos entraron en pánico en especial Catherine.

Cerca de a la Fuente de Neptuno, una mirada sin emociones, perteneciente al tan buscado hombre, se encontró con la mirada de Nils.

-"Se parece a Vilo... pero la mirada de él era más cálida."- Dijo Nils al toparse con esa gélida mirada, sin creer aún que tiene a Vilo frente e frente.

Sólo una sonrisa cruel en el rostro de Vilo, una sonrisa y un grupo de personas detrás de él era todo lo que se podía ver.

Comentarios:

Aún es primero de Julio por si no lo han notado. Es increíble como me encanta poner a mis personajes al límite. Les cuento, el silbido es lo que yo silbo para avisar que llegué a un lugar es la canción de Sailor Stars en versión lenta y sin más que una nota un poco fúnebre y melancólica. Nils reconoce este silbido donde sea.


	4. Chapter 4

DIGITAL DREAMS CAPITULO IV LOS CUATRO JINETES 

Ahí estaba el quinteto mirando con horror los cuerpos de los difuntos guardias.

Frente a ellos un joven de raza aria, de aproximadamente 26 años, con unos hermosos pero inexpresivos y gélidos ojos verdes pardo, una cabellera alborotada color rubio cenizo, daba la imagen de un hombre con rasgos delicados. Su cuerpo denotaba ejercicio regular moderado. Su piel era pálida como la nieve. Vestía una gabardina negra por la parte exterior y roja sangre por el interior, unos ceñidos pantalones color negro brillante y una camiseta blanca con el filo del cuello negro. Calzaba unos zapatos negros brillante.

En su oreja derecha lucía un arete tipo punto hecho de plata pura. Colgando de su cuello había una medalla plateada, acompañada de múltiples adornos, como una cruz roja. Nils reconoció la medalla, había sido un regalo de Nils Y Francesca, el último regalo que le habían dado antes de su desaparición.

Su D3 era plateado como la hermosa luna.

La brillante medalla rectangular mostraba una inscripción que le confirmó a Francesca la identidad de aquel hombre: " Con Cariño para Vilo de NyF (Nils y Francesca)."

-"Soy Vilo Milano Hablützel. Veo que me recuerdan.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sardónica cargada de placer.

Todos miraban con sorpresa.

Catherine con sus azules ojos llenos de asombro dijo suspirando notablemente impresionada:

-"Realmente es muy guapo. Parece un hermoso ángel negro que extiende sus alas a lo largo del majestuoso cielo.

Envuelta en un posesivo abrazo por el brazo derecho de Vilo, se encontraba una joven de gran belleza y formado cuerpo. Sus largos cabellos azabache llegaban hasta la cintura y contrastaban en sobre manera con su nívea y suave piel. Vestía una provocativa minifalda negra, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Ya de por sí era alta, pero su altura aumentaba gracias a unas sandalias griegas de tacón alto; los lazos negros de las sandalias llegaban a las pantorrillas.

Su sensual busto estaba cubierto por una especie de brassier deportivo sin tiras color azul marino y sobre su cuerpo usaba un sacón negro. Este sacón cubría las tres cuartas partes de sus brazos, dejando desnudos sus hombros (llenos de pequeños lunares) y la parte superior de su espalda, ocultando de forma suelta toda la parte inferior de la misma y llegando hasta las pantorrillas, justo donde empezaban donde empezaban las sandalias.

Un D3 color oro como el ardiente Sol sobresalía en el bolsillo del sacón.

Llevaba una gargantilla de oro en forma de una rosa negra, y dos anillos plateados en su mano derecha.

Una furiosa mirada en sus ojos color café se centró en Catherine gracias al comentario de la más joven.

De la nada abrazó en una forma sensual el cuello de Vilo y lo besó apasionadamente, sorprendiendo a todos.

La emoción en los ojos de Nils era notoria, e interrumpiendo este momento corrió hacia Vilo.

-"Te creíamos muerto. ¿Dónde has estado?"- Dijo Nils como el más inocente de los niños lo haría al ver un camión lleno de dulces. Nils intentó abrazar a su viejo amigo. En definitiva había mucho que contar. Vilo recibió el abrazo con agrado, después de todo era su cumpleaños.

-"Hemos venido por ti y por Francesca, mi amigo. Somos los elegidos para purificar este mundo". Dijo Vilo sonriendo con cierto aire de superioridad.

Algo puso nerviosos a los 5 Digimon de los Escogidos, erizando su piel y arqueando su mirada, como si presintieran algo perverso acercándose, dispuesto a atacar como un tigre, de improviso.

Francesca reconoció a la chica, pero no conocía a los cuatro hombres detrás de Vilo, con sus respectivos Digimon.

-"Hola Vilo, si mal no recuerdo ella es tu pareja Gia, pero ¿quiénes son tus acompañantes?"-Saludó Francesca con una sonrisa amigable.

Al parecer se habían olvidado de los cuerpos de los guardias, que yacían muertos, sangrantes e inmóviles a los pies de Vilo, al costado de la imponente fuente de agua.

-"Detesto interrumpir esta reunión tan tierna, pero... ¿alguien podría decirnos qué ocurrió con los guardias? ¿Quién les ha hecho eso?"- Un notoriamente asustado Jean Paul preguntó con la voz temblándole.

Todos cayeron en la cuenta de esto, saliendo de la emoción por parte de Nils y Francesca y de la admiración de Catherine por Vilo.

Giovanni había estado indiferente hasta ahora. Retomaron la preocupación inicial.

-"¿Ellos? Ah sí ellos eran estorbos, basuras, no valen ni el esfuerzo que hice por darles una muerte rápida".- Dijo Vilo con tanta frialdad que su voz parecía el aire frío de un Iceberg.

Todos miraron con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa ante tal afirmación.

-"Nils y Francesca, ustedes dos junto con Gia y yo somos los escogidos para ser los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis. Gia representa al hambre, el hambre que genera todas las pasiones, como la lujuria, la ira y la fuerza de la decadencia, tú Francesca eres la discordia. Me gustó ver tus ganas de venganza contra ellos dos hace unas horas. Nils, la guerra eres tú y yo soy la muerte."- Comenzó a decir Vilo ante la incrédula mirada de todos.

-¿De...qué...hablas? ¡Vilo dime que tú no los mataste!- Nils comenzó a balbucear con los ojos vidriosos.

-"Hablo del futuro, hablo de purificar este mundo de las basuras. Es por eso que solté el virus del que tanto hablan."- Replicó Vilo con bastante cinismo en su voz.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto. Nadie podía imaginar que tan poderoso virus fuera controlado por un simple humano, un humano como cualquier otro, un humano con una apariencia tan inofensiva. ¿O no era así?

-"Ja-ja.ja se siente a sus confundidas almas preguntándose por qué escogí a Nils y Francesca junto con Gia"- Siguió diciendo Vilo mientras los últimos rayos del Sol morían en el horizonte, convirtiendo el cielo de azul a diferentes tonalidades de ámbar y naranja, con un efecto muy bello sobre los verdes ojos de Vilo.-"Nils y Francesca, ¿recuerdan cuando aparecieron nuestros camaradas Digimon? Ese mismo día en el que todos los humanos recibieron sendos Digimon en el Mundo Real, a excepción de algunos que lucharon contra Belial Vamdemon, ¿no ocurrió algo raro en sus cuerpos?".

En ese momento los elegidos recordaron ese fantástico día...

INICIO DE FLASHBACK

Era una fría noche en la romántica y burguesa ciudad de las luces (2002), una hermosa pequeña con vestido rojo y bucles dorados se encontraba en la cúspide de la Torre Eifel, había ido con su abuelo, quien acostumbraba contarle sobre Albert Camus, un fallecido pariente muy famoso por sus escritos sublimes. De alguna forma Catherine admiraba a su antepasado, en especial por el premio Nóbel recibido en 1957.

Esa noche, cuando el abuelo de Catherine había decidido que ya era hora de regresar a casa, Catherine fue al baño a refrescarse un poco. Catherine tenía once años al igual que Takeru. De pronto, mientras Catherine se mojaba el rostro, un hermoso huevo de color rosa pálido con diseños en forma de hojas color verde oscuro salió de un portal abierto en el espejo del baño de damas, posándose en los brazos de una sorprendida y paralizada Catherine. Mucho miedo se sentía pero a la vez, extrañamente una especie de tranquilidad inexplicable. Un Digivice apareció junto con el huevo. Algo le decía a Catherine que eso debía ocurrir. Con la calidez de su cuerpo, el huevo se convirtió en Floramon.

Aquella madrugada de Julio en el 2003, Jean Paul y Giovanni terminaban de celebrar el cierre de una transacción económica muy importante. Hacía unos minutos que Marjorie se había retirado, al igual que la cita de esa noche de Giovanni (total eran tantas que no se recuerda el nombre de una de ellas). Llovía copiosamente en Sicilia, era la lluvia veraniega.

Hacía mucho tiempo que los primos habían heredado el negocio familiar y estaban solos en compañía de su fiel Schnauzer, en una mansión de dos pisos y jardín enorme lleno de flores pequeñas, perteneciente a la difunta madre de Jean Paul, cuando de la computadora salieron dos voces llamándoles con apremio, se trataba de Betamon y Hagurumon, que con muy poco esfuerzo abandonaron la pantalla que los aprisionaba en aquel mundo de dígitos y letras.

Una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad se asentó en aquellos atrayentes mancebos italianos, al mismo tiempo que un terror invadía al can, haciéndole huir a la planta baja de la casa. Sus D3 eran llevados por los Digimon: Betamon cargaba en su anfibia boca el D3 Plomo y Hagurumon llevaba el D3 Marrón en sus pequeñas manos plateadas.

Aunque con miedo y desconfianza, recibieron a los pequeños con agrado, ya que de alguna forma la soledad y el aburrimiento desaparecerían de sus inexpertas almas. Al principio Giovanni le sugirió a Jean Paul cobrar entrada para exhibirlos como atracción, pero al ver por la ventana a la residencia vecina se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos experimentando esto. Recordaron que un año atrás el mundo fue infestado por los Digimon y salvado por aquellos niños elegidos alrededor del mundo.

Francesca y Nils aún eran enamorados, esa noche fue la última noche que habían visto a Vilo y Gia. De un tiempo a esta parte habían notado extraño a Vilo y más aún a Gia, a quien recientemente conocían. Era la medianoche que anunciaba el cumpleaños de Vilo (2003) Vilo se mostraba oscuro y de alguna forma más violento, más belicoso con cierta perversión, superior a cualquier estándar. Nils hablaría sobre su cambio de actitud a la mañana siguiente. Esa noche, Nils y Francesca hicieron entrega a Vilo la medalla de plata.

-"¡Nos veremos mañana"- Dijo Nils con una amplia y sincera sonrisa dibujada en su bello y masculino rostro.

-"Hasta luego Nicky."- Fue la parca respuesta de Vilo en la puerta del departamento de Francesca, cerca del Gran Canal (Canale Grande), por donde las bellas y románticas góndolas transitaban con la tenue iluminación de los faroles y la enorme Luna llena.

Sin decir más, Vilo y Gia se marcharon en dirección de la Basílica de la Salute y desaparecieron en la fresca noche de verano.

Una sensación extraña invadió a Nils, un terrible presentimiento cargado de vacío, al ver a Vilo alejarse. Sin embargo, en su inexperiencia juvenil pensó que no sería nada. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!.

Una vez adentro del amplio y acogedor departamento pintado de blanco y adornado con artí esotéricos, obras de arte y jarrones amplios por todo el lugar, Nils y Francesca se encerraron en el cuarto embriagados por la pasión, la lujuria y el amor dispuestos a poseerse mutuamente con una mezcla de fuerza y suavidad única.

Los desnudos cuerpos, apenas cubiertos por las delicadas sábanas blancas aumentaban su temperatura entre abrazos y suaves y tiernos besos.

Los labios de Nils comenzaron a ser mordidos por una Francesca muy excitada, mientras con sus fuertes brazos acercaba las caderas de ella hacia su pelvis. Por el sudor intenso, las sábanas se volvieron casi transparentes.

Todo parecía propicio para una danza hormonal, una sesión amatoria única donde el dolor se mezclaría con el placer, en esos níveos, formados y jóvenes cuerpos cargados de energía sexual, pero de la nada a la altura de sus corazones, un extraño brillo se manifestó, haciéndoles detener su faena con sorpresa y un poco de miedo pero no se sentía mal, es más se sentía una calidez muy agradable.

Cada Brillo asumió una forma particular y propia.

En el pecho de Francesca, el brillo tomó la forma de un hada pequeña y redonda con alas extendidas(1) en color celeste claro, mientras que en el pecho de Nils la luz se tornó roja y algo parecido a un ángel hecho con figuras geométricas se formó: tres pequeños triángulos parecían formar una corona seguida por un círculo que formaba la cabeza. El cuerpo terminaba redondeado en la parte inferior, seguido por tres triángulos invertidos. Este símbolo era el mismo que los Knightmon llevan en su pecho.

Ambos símbolos irradiaron un rayo hacia el centro de la desordenada cama, apareciendo Gotsumon y Piccolomon con los respectivos D3. Ambos pensaron que alucinaban al escuchar que ambos seres eran sus camaradas, mientras cubrían bajo las sábanas sus desvestidos cuerpo, ya que sólo habían escuchado de niños con compañeros Digimon.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de la ciudad sucedía algo similar en los cuerpos de Gia y Vilo.

Vilo mostraba un hermoso arco iris multicolor sobre unas nubes, mientras que Gia mostraba un corazón con rayas, formando una especie de prisma, estos efectos hacían que pareciera un corazón transparente como el cristal. Este corazón no era como el de Sora, era diferente, no tan estilizado. Al igual que ocurrió con Nils y Francesca, sus Digimon aparecieron. Un ser de apariencia felina y pelaje blanco como aquella porcelana fina del oriente declaró estar al servicio de Vilo. Su nombre: Tailmon.

Gia por su parte recibía una versión oscura del anterior, ella recibió al astuto BlackTailmon, que usaba un arete de cristal en forma de Rombo en su oreja izquierda.

Con sonrisas de placer en sus labios, ambos Tamers recibían el momento, libres de sorpresa alguna, como si realmente conocieran que esto iba a pasar.

-"Ya era hora Ja- ja- ja. Vamos Gia, es momento de viajar"- Dijo el rubio con notoria satisfacción, mientras tomaba por la cintura a su sensual pareja con ambos brazos apretando su curvado cuerpo contra el suyo, fundiéndose en un largo y poético beso.

-"Voy a donde me lleves".- Dijo Gia con una voz muy melodiosa, al acabarse el beso.

Ambos se perdieron en la negrura de la noche, mientras todos los lugares eran visitados por Digimon buscando a sus camaradas.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-"Recuerdan lo brillante en sus pechos? Pues son nuestros emblemas: Fortaleza para Nils, Inspiración para Francesca, Transparencia para Gia y Fantasía para mí." Dijo Vilo con orgullo-" Son esos emblemas los que nos permiten ser los cuatro jinetes.

-"¿¡Emblemas! ¿De qué hablas? ¡ Sólo Takeru y sus amigos tienen emblemas!- Catherine lanzó un grito cargado de asombro y desesperación por todo lo ocurrido.

-"Pequeña, todos los humanos tenemos emblemas. Son las virtudes que nos caracterizan. Algunas son repetidas en nombre, pero al igual que cada uno ama a su manera, pues nuestras virtudes se muestran de diferentes formas, a pesar de ser compartidas por otros.

Las virtudes "centrales" aparecen cuando más son necesitadas, es decir cuando las despertemos. Es por eso que nosotros somos superiores, nuestros emblemas ya se han manifestado."- Dijo Vilo saboreando cada sublime palabra salida por sus rosados labios.-" Estas cuatro personas serán el sacrificio para los elegidos por Dios para purgar el mundo de los estorbos."

Con sorpresa todos vieron a los cuatro jóvenes dar un paso adelante, y los reconocieron como aquellas cuatro personas que desaparecieron esa tarde.

El primero era Junior, un chico con ojos amplios, piel blanca y cabellos negros. Él provenía de Portugal. Vestía un pantalón ancho color azul acero, un polo negro y unas sandalias sobre sus medias blancas. Su fino rostro mostraba una expresión de idiota consumado, su mirada estaba vacía. Parecía un Zombie o incluso un sonámbulo.

Su compañero Digimon era el repulsivo ser hecho de excremento, Sukamon.

Un joven Español de rostro inteligente, cuerpo trabajado y piel tostada por el sol, llamado Renzo, era el segundo Zombie que se podía ver de izquierda a derecha, delante de Vilo y Gia, quienes mostraban una sonrisa maliciosa; Renzo llevaba un polo rojo sobre un Jean azul un tanto holgado, junto con una chompa azul amarrada a su cintura. Junto a él se encontraba un blanco Bokomon con su cinturón rosa y enciclopedia en una mano.

Desde Inglaterra provenía Enrique, el Tamer de Neemon, una especie de conejo con pantalones rojos que le cubrían los pies y mucha facilidad para cometer errores tontos.

Enrique era delgado, sin embargo mostraba músculos debido al escaso deporte que realizaba. Su corta cabellera era castaña oscura, y su piel mostraba rezagos de descuido, que enfatizaban el lunar en su rostro.

Usaba un polo sin mangas y un par de pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas. Su rostro mostraba una expresión compartida por todos ellos, la expresión hormonal que caracteriza a aquellos que son capaces de traicionar a quien sea, de jugar con quien sea.

El último acompañante era Eduardo, proveniente de Turquía e hijo de Inglese emigrantes.

Su descuidada apariencia era formada por un grasiento cabello, unos repulsivos y carnosos labios. Lo único rescatable eran sus ojos color miel y su gusto por la ropa, ya que usaba una camiseta azul con una imagen oriental en el pecho y unos jeans negros muy ceñidos a sus cortas piernas. Era acompañado por un viscoso y verde Numemon, que hacía bailar sus ojos salidos.

Todos miraban con miedo a esas cuatro personas, sus miradas vacías, como si sus almas hubiesen sido corrompidas por la destrucción de sus sueños.

-"Nils y Francesca, es hora de sacar nuestras armas!"- Dijo Gia con mucha frialdad.

-"¡¿Nuestras armas! ¿De qué hablas?" Francesca preguntó con el rostro indicando que en verdad no sabía de lo que Gia hablaba.

-"Es increíble que no sepan usar sus armas. Bueno no importa, escojan a uno de estos infelices e imiten a Vilo y a mí y mátenlos!" Dijo Gia, en tono conciliador enseñando su D3 en su mano derecha mientras que Vilo hacia lo propio con el suyo.

Catherine y los demás veían con los ojos llenos de un terror que les helaba la sangre.

La enorme y blanca luna llena y las estrellas en el cielo serían testigos de los hechos.

-"¿Matar, ¿Te has vuelto loca? No mataremos a nadie y ustedes tampoco. Vilo recapacita. ¡Dime que bromeas!"-Nils dijo desesperado con miedo, deseando despertar de esta pesadilla.

-"Veo que aún no entienden. No importa, nosotros dos haremos el sacrificio lo mismo va para esos patéticos Digimon."- Replicó Vilo con notorio fastidio.- " Gia, ¡Digitaliza tu arma!"

"DIGITALIZATION ACTIVATE! CLAW OF FANTASY!"

"DIGITALIZATION ACTIVATE! CRYSTAL PENDULUM OF OPENNESS!"

Ambos D3 se transformaron en sendas armas.

Gia lucía un dispositivo, que era la unión de un cordel y un cristal en forma romboide (que formaba una especie de Péndulo), en su muñeca derecha. El dispositivo incoloro poseía un botón para retraer el cordel una vez lanzado.(2)

Vilo, por su parte, cubría su mano derecha con un guante cuyos dedos eran filosas garras de acero.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, sólo sabían de aquellas extrañas armas por los primeros elegidos.

-"Yo escojo a Renzo y a Eduardo"- Declaró Gia relamiéndose los labios.

-"Pues yo me quedaré con las otras dos escorias".- Vilo dijo con cierto tono burlón.-" Tailmon y BlackTailmon, destruyan a esos Digimon..."

Ambos gatos saltaron hacia arriba tomándose de las "manos". Sus ojos brillaron, los de Tailmon en azul vívido y los de BlackTailmon en rojo carmesí:

-"DOUBLE CAT PUNCH!"

Ambos felinos fueron rodeados de energía formando un cometa que giraba. Las afiladas garras salían por ambos lados del magnífico cometa, mientras con una vertiginosa velocidad, se acercaba al indefenso Numemon, atravesándolo como si fuera mantequilla, matándolo en el acto.

Gia por su parte había lanzado su péndulo contra Eduardo. Su habilidad con el péndulo era impecable, había aprendido a mover el cordel con el más ligero movimiento, como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo.

Eduardo fue aprisionado por todo el cuerpo con el cordel apretando cada vez más.

La sangre se escurría por la hermosa ropa. Gia oprimió el botón para recuperar el cordel, esto generó más presión. Se podía oír el sonido de huesos quebrándose. El cuerpo de Eduardo cayó sin vida al noble suelo del palacio de Versalles.

Gia recuperó su cordel, con la sangre manchando el transparente rombo de cristal.

Mientras tanto, Vilo había corrido muy veloz contra Enrique.

Usando su garra, cogió por el cuello al mancebo. Lo levantó mientras apretaba con fuerza la yugular. Con una sonrisa de placer y excitación en sus delicados labios, introdujo sus afiladas garras dentro de la piel de Enrique. Vilo disfrutaba ver ese cuerpo retorciéndose antes de permanecer inmóvil manchado en sangre. Con mucho desprecio, Vilo arrojó aquel horrendo cadáver dentro de las aguas de la Fuente de Neptuno y procedió a acercarse a su próxima víctima.

El cometa seguía su carnicera travesía, ya había destruido a Bokomon y Neemon y sólo quedaba en pie Sukamon. Ambos felinos se separaron, dejando entre ellos a Sukamon.

Una serie de puños múltiples provenientes de ambos gatos, terminaron por quitarle la vida a Sukamon. Las cuatro datas volaban por el aire, cuando Tailmon absorbió dos de las esencias, dejando las otras dos para su cómplice.

A Vilo le costó menos trabajo deshacerse de Junior. Al estar cerca de él, lo volteó, haciendo que la espalda de Junior sea vista en primer plano por Vilo. Con mucha furia, Vilo clavó su afilada arma justo donde muere la espalda y nace el trasero, es decir el coxis, destruyendo la vida del portugués. Al terminar limpió arma con su lengua.

Gia hacía muy buen trabajo con Renzo, ella había decidido usar su péndulo a modo de Guillotina contra el fornido español. La cabeza rodó cerca de los pies de su asesina, después de desprenderse del cuello de su dueño por la presión del cordel contra él.

Las armas recuperaron su forma de D3.

Nils cayó al suelo de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos, sin poder creer lo visto. Francesca lo abrazaba en asombro.

Giovanni quería contener el vómito ante tal masacre, mientras Jean Paul y Catherine se quedaban impávidos con los ojos carentes de pestañeo alguno. Sus compañeros Digimon, no podían creer lo desalmados que fueron. Ninguno consiguió decir palabra.

La blanca luna quedó manchada de rojo y el ángel negro sonreía al ver la sangre diluirse en el agua de la fuente.

COMENTARIOS: He de reconocer que me salió un poco fuerte la carnicería. No importa, les advertí que sería oscuro. Pido disculpas por la demora, espero que haya valido la pena.

Por cierto la parte de darles armas, se me ocurrió leyendo los fics de Kame.

El próximo episodio es: MEMORIAS HERMOSAS. No se lo pierdan.

Si han jugado Zelda saben la forma del Hada. ¿Recuerdan a Navi?

Ok admito que es el mismo aparato que usa Lyserg en Shaman King, pero es que me encanta esa arma.


	5. Chapter 5

**DIGITAL DREAMS CAPITULO V**

**MEMORIAS HERMOSAS**

La noche se llenó de gritos de horror gracias a Catherine, que había recuperado la noción de lo ocurrido, brevemente perdida momentos antes.

-"Veo que necesitan tiempo para asimilar nuestro portentoso destino. Está bien, si desean tiempo se los daremos, Nicky y Francesca."- Declaró Vilo sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

En su mano llevaba los D3 de las cuatro víctimas: Uno anaranjado(Eduardo), uno beige(Enrique), uno fucsia(Junior) y uno color ladrillo(Renzo). La pantalla de cada dispositivo mostraba interferencias, al no existir ni Tamers ni Digimon que justifiquen su existencia. Los arrojó al piso, junto al cuerpo decapitado de Renzo, como los desperdicios que eran.

Dándose media vuelta, la pareja planeaba retirarse.

-"¡Alto ahí! ¡Tendrás que pagar por esto!"- Logró gritar Catherine amenazante levantando su D3 al aire, rompiendo el silencio causado por las palabras de Vilo.

Jean Paul y Giovanni le siguieron en esto tal vez por miedo al tremendo poder de Gia y Vilo, tal vez por envidia y soberbia. Tal vez por todas ellas a la vez.

De aquellos D3 sendas luces salían con dirección a tres de los Digimon presentes. Una luz azul los envolvió causando una leve molestia en sus cuerpos, algo así como un calor que aumentaba poco a poco.

-"FLORAMON... SHINKA. KIWIMON!"

El florido rostro de Floramon fue reemplazado por un largo pico color marfil y su cuerpo vegetal cambió al de un Kiwi gigante color café. Sus poderosas piernas corredoras terminaban en tres dedos, carecía de alas y su verde cabellera sobresalía en su cabeza.

-"HAGURUMON... SHINKA... MERCUREMON!"

-"BETAMON... SHINKA... TUSKMON!"

Los tres Digimon relucen con su evolución y su poder. Desde el cielo la luna se refleja maravillosamente en el espejo de Mercuremon.

Vilo y Gia voltearon y suspiraron resignados mostrando aburrimiento.

-"Se ve que quieren morir. Bueno les cumpliremos su deseo."- Dijo Gia sacando su D3 y apuntándolo a su Blacktailmon.

Gia y Blacktailmon se disponían a atacar pero fueron detenidas por Vilo.

-"No son dignos de ti, amor. Ya habrá tiempo para darles aquella caricia del Ángel de la Muerte. Deja que nuestro sirviente se encargue..."- Dijo Vilo con una sonrisa sardónica y juguetona en sus labios.

Gia y Blacktailmon asienten con sonrisas y miradas maliciosas.

-"¿¡Su sirviente? ¿Quién es ese sirviente?"- Dijo Jean Paul con bastante incertidumbre al escuchar estas palabras de los labios de Vilo.

-"¡Soy yo!"- Una voz proveniente de atrás de los elegidos congeló la sangre de los Tamers.

Gennai, quien había presenciado en silencio los eventos de esa noche, era el dueño de esa voz. Sus ojos mostraban odio.

Dando unos cuantos pasos al frente, Gennai mostró su espada luminosa en forma amenazante.

Francesca, que aún se encontraba al lado de Nils en el suelo, no podía creerlo. A decir verdad aquella revelación sorprendió a todos, no sólo a los humanos sino también a los Digimon.

Muchas preguntas llegaron a la mente de Catherine. Gennai la había escogido a ella para llegar a estas personas, pero por qué ellos. Comprendía por qué fueron escogidos Nils y Francesca, pero ¿ella y los primos italianos por qué motivo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el primer ataque de Gennai, dirigido a su Kiwimon.

-"LITTLE PECKER!"- El Digimon en forma de ave intentaba infructuosamente defenderse con su ataque de las estocadas luminosas. Su pico no era lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a Gennai.

Gia tomó asiento en la fuente de Neptuno con ambos felinos Digimon sobre su regazo. Vilo estaba de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados. Ambos miraban con deleite el espectáculo.

La imponente figura saúrica de Tuskmon pudo ser vista lanzándose contra aquel ser digital de piel bronceada..

Mercuremon por su lado, se encontraba cargando su Generous Mirror.

Los tres Digimon hacían su mejor esfuerzo, pero la supremacía de Gennai era más que notoria, a pesar del ataque combinado de los tres Champion.

-"¡Nils, hazme digievolucionar! ¡Debo pelear, debo ayudarlos!"- La aprensiva voz de Gotsumon llegaba a los oídos de su Tamer, pero por el impacto de ver a su mejor amigo convertido en un ser tan vil, tan frío, Nils no lograba salir de aquel trance. Sus ojos parecían paralizados en el tiempo. Piccolomon decidió ir a ayudar a los otros Digimon.

Aunque la pelea parecía emparejarse, no fue por mucho tiempo.

Sendos ataques eran realizados por los cuatro Digimon, pero en vano. Gennai parecía contrarrestar cada ataque como anticipándolo.

-"BIT BOMB!"

-"HORN DRIVER!"

-"GENEROUS MIRROR!"

-"LITTLE PECKER!"

Gennai logra evitar el Horn Driver de Tuskmon y el Little Pecker de Kiwimon con un salto mortal. No tuvo tanta agilidad para evitar el colorido Bit Bomb y aquel rayo salido de los espejos de Mercuremon. Una nube de polvo se levantó cubriendo todo. Giovanni hizo un gesto de victoria al ver que el ataque de su Digimon y el ataque de Piccolomon lograron darle al guardián del Digimundo. Jean Paul y Catherine sonrieron con satisfacción mientras que Francesca seguía abrazando a su esposo junto a un impotente Gotsumon.

La alegría duró poco, ya que al aclararse el panorama, Gennai seguía en pie, ileso.

Los Digimon se encontraban cansados.

Tuskmon, Mercuremon y Kiwimon ya no pudieron seguir, cayendo rendidos e inconscientes en medio del patio, perdiendo su Digievolución. Gotsumon intentó usar su Angry Rock, pero los sentimientos de confusión de su Tamer fueron reflejados a su ser, nulificando cualquier intento de ser útil.

Piccolomon comenzó a volar con dificultad. Gennai estaba dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia mientras los Tamers corrían a socorrer a sus Digimon.

Las plateadas estrellas titilaban poniendo cierto romanticismo morboso aquella desigual batalla.

-"¡¡Vilo! ¡ Haz que se detenga! ¡Hazlo por Nils, si realmente significa algo en tu vida, hazlo por él!"- La desgarradora súplica de Francesca se dejó oír. Lágrimas desesperadas marcaban caminos por su bello rostro.

Al parecer esta petición surtió efecto.

-"Es suficiente Gennai, vámonos de aquí."- Dijo Vilo con su acento germánico marcando cada palabra mientras se daba vuelta y se alejaba lentamente junto con Gia.

Gennai cesó su ataque y se acercó a Vilo y Gia.

Levantando su mano derecha, Gennai abrió un portal de la nada. Las ondas de dicho portal dejaron pasar a Gia junto con los Digimon seguidos por Gennai.

Vilo dedicó una última mirada a los desolados Tamers.

-"Piénsenlo, Francesca y Nils. Volveremos a vernos."- Dijo Vilo al entrar al portal y desaparecer junto con él.

La noche estaba agitada, Piccolomon pudo bajar la guardia.

Catherine, Giovanni y Jean Paul tomaron en brazos a sus respectivos Digimon. Gotsumon miraba a Nils, como sintiendo su pena.

Francesca no dejaba de mirarlo con lágrimas en sus ojos. A pesar de todo el amor del mundo que ella sentía por Nils, no podía hacer nada para calmarlo.

-"Vilo, ¿por qué?"- Susurró suavemente Nils.

Catherine se sentía deprimida, después de todo Gennai se contactó con ella en primer lugar para ubicar a los otros cuatro "elegidos". Floramon había sido herido seriamente. Su "piel" vegetal mostraba quemaduras causadas por el sable luminoso. Sentada en su cama, recordaba lo que momentos antes había escuchado por parte de los primos Fiorini.

FLASHBACK DE MOMENTOS ANTES.

-"¡Mierda! Todo esto por hacerle caso a un cualquiera sin corroborar su historia. ¡Betamon está muy lastimado!"- Se quejó Jean Paul con notoria cólera y con un Betamon inconsciente pero vivo entre sus brazos.

-"No seas tan rudo con la **_pequeña_**" -Giovanni dijo en tono conciliador, más por la belleza de Catherine que por otra cosa.- "¿Cómo iba a saber ella que estaría relacionado con ese desquiciado de Vi..."-Giovanni paró su comentario al recibir una mirada de pena proveniente de los ojos de Nils.

Jean Paul se notaba iracundo, Giovanni parecía frustrado. Su Hagurumon, al tener el cuerpo metálico, había recibido un daño leve por parte de Gennai. Nils seguía en un trance depresivo. Francesca lo miraba en silencio mientras Gotsumon cargaba a un cansado Piccolomon.

La noche, silenciosa y fresca, fue iluminada momentos antes por el último esfuerzo de Piccolomon al usar su Fairy Tale para encargarse de los Cadáveres.

Todos estaban impresionados y cansados, cada Tamer se dirigía a su cuarto.

Con un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia carcomiendo sus almas, no iba a ser factible una noche de sueño tranquilo después de la horrenda pesadilla que habían presenciado.

Catherine llegó a su cuarto y se arrojó a la cama, no sin antes acomodar a Floramon a su lado. Las lágrimas cristalizaron sus azules ojos.

FIN DE FLASHBACK.

Jean Paul y Giovanni al entrar a su cuarto ocultaron su miedo bajo una gruesa y fría capa de silencio.

Francesca al entrar a su recámara con su esposo, tomó sus manos, sin decir palabra alguna ya que a veces el silencio es la más tranquilizadora conversación.

Nils necesitaba pensar, después de todo él fue el más afectado de los escogidos. Quería estar solo y a la vez en compañía de su pareja. Tantas imágenes que parecían entrar y salir de su mente. Imágenes de ese infausto día, imágenes de su pasado con Vilo. Soltando la mano de su pareja con gentileza y depositando un suave beso, que era un grito mudo de auxilio, en sus labios, le dio a entender que quería tenerla ahí con él pero que pensaría solo.

La comprensión de Francesca se mostró una vez más dedicándole una sonrisa triste y dándose media vuelta se dispuso a atender a su Digimon.

Nils se sentó al costado de la ventana mirando al patio central. Su cuerpo se encontraba en el Palacio de Versalles, pero sus recuerdos regresaron a su infancia en Alemania.

INICIO DE COLLAGE DE FLASHBACKS.

-"RING-RING!".

El sol brillaba a través de la ventana del apartamento de Vilo.

-"¿Hola!"- La voz de un Vilo de 5 años parecía el delicado canto de una sirena.

-"..."

-"Claro, ¿por qué no? Voy para allá." –Una tímida pero alegre sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pequeño al colgar el teléfono de disco.

Era la primera vez que él le llamaba. Un par de vecinos le habían presentado a Nils un mes atrás. Desde entonces solamente habían intercambiado saludos.

Cuando Vilo tocó el timbre de la casa de Nils, los nervios infantiles recorrían su menudo y delgado cuerpo.

-"Pasa. Ven a mi cuarto a jugar."- Un vivaz y rechoncho niño de cabellos negros le sonreía al abrir la puerta principal.

La sala de estar era enorme; había un sofá de tres cuerpos forrado en terciopelo azul oscuro, un par de sillones que hacían juego y una radio sobre un mueble de vidrio.

Se podía ver una ventana abierta que permitía que la luz exterior ingresara como un intruso.

Al llegar al cuarto de Nils, Vilo quedó sorprendido. Contra la pared izquierda un mueble de madera colgaba. Los muchos estantes, estaban adornados por docenas de muñecos y figuras de acción de diversas colecciones. Había peluches de los osos cariñosos, había pequeños G.I. JOE y muchos otros.

La química en este travieso par fue observada con deleite por la madre de Nils, una atractiva señora de largos cabellos castaños, suave y tersa piel blanca.

Su madre no era Alemana, ella había nacido en Perú, pero se había adaptado muy bien a la cultura germánica.

Entre risas y juegos, la noche cubrió todo con su negra capa.

-"Es muy tarde ya. Creo que debo ir a mi casa. Mamá dijo que regresara temprano."- Dijo Vilo al notar que las luces de la calle se habían encendido.

-"¿Puedes venir mañana? Vamos ven a jugar."- Dijo Nils con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Vilo le correspondió la sonrisa y aceptó.

Esa tarde ambos dejaron de ser sólo vecinos y conocidos para convertirse en amigos.

Con el pasar de los días la amistad se fortaleció. Se había formado una amistad pura e inocente, sin segundas intenciones, aquella amistad lograda únicamente en los corazones de los niños, libres de cualquier prejuicio.

El padre de Nils acostumbraba llevar a la inseparable dupla de niños a su compañía de seguridad.

Nils y Vilo corrían por todos lados, desde el patio hasta la sala del directorio.

-"Vamos Nicky, juguemos en el patio."- Vilo se había acostumbrado a llamarle Nicky en señal de afecto.

El patio era un amplio jardín, lleno de arbustos con muchas flores.

Nils y Vilo disfrutaban jugando con los cuatro Dobermans de la empresa.

Aquellos fieros perros cambiaban y se volvían dóciles como cachorros al estar cerca de los niños. Los cuidaban mucho. Él preferido de ambos era el mayor, Talvot, un fornido Doberman color negro y patas marrones.

Nils y Vilo pensaban ser veterinarios (o por lo menos era su deseo de niños).

-"¡Mira Nicky, ella es mi enamorada!"- Vilo le dijo al mostrar una foto de Helena, su primera enamorada.

Ambos ya habían crecido. Tenían 13 años y ya estaban con todas las hormonas alborotadas.

Los juegos con agua en el tapizado cuarto de Nils habían quedado atrás.

La enamorada de Nils se llamaba Vania. Ambas chicas de cabellos claros, los habían conocido en sus respectivos colegios.

Aunque hay que admitir que no pasaban de abrazos, tomadas nerviosas de la mano y discretos choques de labios, para Nils y Vilo, ellos ya eran hombres.

Es increíble lo hermosas y simples que pueden ser las relaciones de aquellos que apenas entran a la adolescencia.

-"¡Deja en paz a Vilo, infeliz!" -Le dijo Nils a un joven que molestaba y golpeaba a Vilo por su gentileza y delicadeza.

-"¡Mira como tiemblo!"- El joven de quince años llamado Sebastián replicó con notoria ironía.

Sebastián era petulante. Vivía en el mismo barrio que Vilo y Nils. Su tez era blanca y su voz chillona al igual que su risa.

Vilo se sentía humillado. Su camisa favorita fue rota por Sebastián después de que éste le gritara en medio de la calle, donde todas las chicas voltearon a ver, que Vilo era delicado y que parecía una mariquita.

Sin previo aviso, el pesado puño derecho de Nils cayó sobre la respingada nariz de Sebastián, rompiéndola.

La sangre manchó el piso, y las risas de las chicas eran lanzadas contra Sebastián. Ahora el humillado era Sebastián, quien quedó como un alfeñique frente a la chica que le gustaba.

-"Vilo, me voy a Italia con Francesca". Nils había cumplido 19 años y ya era un hombre independiente.

Vilo se sentía feliz por su amigo, feliz porque a Nils se le veía muy enamorado, pero triste por la despedida.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama de Vilo, mientras una melodía instrumental (las favoritas de Vilo) invadía el ambiente.

-"¿Cuándo partes?"- Preguntó Vilo con una nostálgica pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

La belleza de Nils había aumentado en los últimos años y Vilo no se quedaba muy atrás.

-"Parto hoy. En la noche."- Nils dijo con su tono solemne.

Silenciosas miradas cargadas de lágrimas retenidas provenían de ambos jóvenes.

De pronto las miradas se interrumpieron por el llanto y un abrazo de ambos. Un abrazo fuerte y tierno a la vez.

-"¡Más te vale escribirme!"- Dijo Nils apartándose un poco para ver el rostro de su amigo de la infancia. – " Yo te escribiré."

-"¿Tú piensas que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente? ¡Claro que te escribiré!"- Dijo Vilo sonriendo. – " Ya era hora que alguien te domara."

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas y comenzaron a lanzarse las mullidas almohadas a modo de juego.

-"Te voy a extrañar. Te quiero mucho "hermanito"."- Le dijo Vilo en un susurro al despedirse de su amado amigo.

-"Y yo a ti, Vilo."

"

Alemania, 26 de Diciembre del 2002

Querido Nicky:

Ahora me tocó a mí. Me enamoré de una Italiana, tal y como tú. Se llama Gia Savaresse.

Me ha pedido que me mude con ella.

Vive en Venecia como tú.

Llego el mes entrante.

Tenemos tanto que contar que ni en todas nuestras cartas anteriores hemos podido expresar.

Sinceramente tu amigo y "hermano mayor" (por meses)

Vilo

PD: Recíbeme con un enorme trozo de Chocolate.

PD2: Mándale saludos a Francesca y dile que revisaré qué tan bien te ha tratado. (ja-ja)."

Nils abrió el sobre con Francesca a su lado. El sobre tenía muchas estampillas de caricaturas y la carta estaba escrita con una caligrafía primariosa.

-"Veo que estás contento. No veías a Vilo desde que nos visitó hace medio año. Francesca se sentó en su cama mostrando una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a su amado tan entusiasmado.

El joven de cabellos oscuros, estaba hinchado de gusto. Daba pequeños saltos en su sitio. –"¡Vivirá aquí! ¡Vivirá aquí!" –No se cansaba de repetir.

Francesca sabía que Nils había renunciado a muchas cosas por ella, y una de ellas fue la compañía de Vilo. Pero ahora los seres más queridos para Nils estrían reunidos en la misma ciudad ya que incluso su familia se había mudado aquel octubre del 2001.

FIN DE FLASHBACKS.

Las imágenes lo atormentaban. Nils perdió el control de sus lagrimales, soltando enormes lágrimas cargadas de pena y dolor.

Presurosa, Francesca lo abraza contra su pecho, tratando de consolarlo.

-"¿Por qué? Vilo dime ¿Por qué? ¿ Qué te ocurrió si eras el ser más dulce de este planeta?" Nils sollozaba sobre la celeste seda de la blusa de Francesca.

Un silencio sepulcral acompañó a las estrellas, en esta noche donde incluso los ángeles lloran y tienen el corazón roto.

COMENTARIOS: Me salió un capítulo más y creo que me demoré menos que en el anterior. Espero que esos recuerdos les hayan parecido hermosos. Quería graficar la impresión de Nils.

Les cuento algo... si ahora Nils sufre, esperen a ver el choque para Francesca del próximo episodio. Espero comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

**DIGITAL DREAMS CAPITULO VI**

EL TRÉMULO VUELO DEL HADA 

Los inclementes días avanzaron sin reparo.

Sin darse a notar pasaron las semanas e incluso los meses.

Había llegado Octubre y el bloqueo en Europa continuaba.

El número de Zombies había aumentado enormemente.

Jean Paul y Giovanni habían perdido la paciencia desde hacia tiempo. No era para menos, su empresa estaba siendo perjudicada enormemente.

El estado de Nils, si bien cierto había mejorado, era perturbado por los constantes ataques de Vilo y Gia hacia otros inocentes.

Las dos chicas del grupo no mostraban mucho optimismo. Muchos y fallidos intentos por llegar a Venecia habían agotado sus fuerzas. Al parecer Vilo sentía una perversa y morbosa fascinación por usar su garra mortal en aquella ciudad, llamada en forma atemorizante por Betamon como "La Ciudad del Final".

Gia y Vilo, junto con Gennai y sus felinos Digimon habían logrado en poco tiempo convertir esa una vez poética ciudad en la decadente contra parte del Pueblo del Inicio, sólo que no aniquilaban únicamente Digimon, si no también humanos, por eso era la preocupación de Francesca y Nils, ya que su hijo y el resto de su familia estaban ahí. Extrañamente, Vilo y Gia se habían asegurado que la familia de la otra pareja de "jinetes", estuviese intacta y segura.

-"La decadente realidad que alberga todo Europa, y en especial Venecia, es muy preocupante. Empresas enteras se ven afectadas por aquellos Zombies y por las cruentas y misteriosas muertes. Desde Julio hasta hoy no se ha podido descubrir la causa de la epidemia que genera esta demencia en las víctimas. Para empeorar el panorama, el o los asesinos en serie no dejan pista alguna. El único patrón que parecen seguir en sus métodos es que mientras más sangre corra, mejor. Tomen las medidas de seguridad necesarias."- La atractiva mujer de cabellos negros y rostro tierno como una rosa, llamada Rita Lepage, reportaba desde algún estudio en París.

Con amargura, Jean Paul apaga el televisor en medio del gran salón.

-"¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada! Debe haber alguna forma de ir a detenerlo. ¡Somos los únicos que sabemos qué ocurre en realidad!"- Jean Paul Dijo con un tono alterado mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño derecho.

Algo pareció motivar a Catherine en estas palabras, ya que con un extraño brillo en sus ojos dijo:

-"Puede haber una manera. Hemos intentado todos los medios conocidos en el Mundo Real, olvidándonos de algo obvio... Esto es un problema digital que afecta nuestro mundo..."

Todos los presentes la miraron con asombro. Ninguno de ellos sabía a qué se refería.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- Dijo Giovanni con un brillo de posible esperanza en sus ojos color esmeralda.

Una bella sonrisa se dibujó en los delicados labios de Catherine mientras decía:

-"Recuerdan cuando Gennai nos atacó?"- Los rostros de Giovanni y Jean Paul sufrieron una contorsión en una mueca de disgusto, demostrando que las heridas en sus orgullos nunca sanarán. Nils y Francesca miraban a la pequeña con interés genuino. –"Pues recuerden que él abrió un portal. Creo que ese portal llevaba al Digimundo."

-"¿Y eso de qué nos puede servir?"- Dijo Jean Paul, quien empezaba a impacientarse.

-"¡Es increíble que siendo tan bueno en los negocios no notes algo tan obvio."- Betamon dijo con la paciencia de alguien explicando que 1 y 1 son 2.

El rostro de Jean Paul parecía mostrar gran cantidad de asombro, después de la respuesta de su compañero. De seguro un sentimiento de impotencia apareció en su interior al sentirse tan tonto por tal réplica.

-"Los portales en el Mundo Real están distanciados unos de otros, pero en el Digimundo un mismo portal puede ser usado para llegar a los diferentes lugares aquí."- Betamon continuó ignorando el humillado rostro de su apuesto Tamer.

El silencioso viento soplaba afuera del palacio, algunas hojas podían verse bailar en el aire fuera de las ventanas. Francesca las miraba desde su sillón en la cámara de Luis XIV.

El cuarto se llenó de un silencio que abandonaba su aire incómodo para convertirse en un ambiente para procesar y meditar lo revelado, parecía como si todos abrieran los ojos por primera vez.

-"¿Qué esperamos? Partamos de una vez."- La gruesa voz de Nils rompió el silencio. Gotsumon lo miraba con bastante admiración y se paró al lado su Tamer.

Todos los demás Digimon hicieron lo mismo.

-"Debemos ser cautelosos si vamos a hacerlo. Recuerden que Gennai es un ser Digital. Ojalá que no se encuentre en el Digimundo."- El pequeño Piccolomon dijo sabiamente. Todos los demás asintieron.

Si bien todos conocían todos los peligros de esta empresa, sabían que no había otra salida. Uno tras otro, Tamers y Digimon, dejaron la cámara dirigiéndose al patio principal. Sus rostros ya no mostraban la expresión depresiva. En su lugar apareció una decisión única.

El sol Lanzaba sus últimos rayos del día antes de morir en el ocaso. El viento se transformó en una suave brisa que acariciaba sus rostros.

Cada Tamer sostenía su D3 en su mano con fuerza, apuntándolo al cielo, justo donde Gennai había abierto la puerta meses atrás.

-"DGITAL GATE...OPEN!"

Cinco rayos de luz se unieron en medio del vacío; los cinco colores se fusionaron, desgarrando la frontera entre ambos mundos. Un vortex se formó en medio de la nada.

Francesca y Nils se tomaron de las manos.

El portal los absorbió.

Dentro de la puerta, sus vistas se nublaron. Las imágenes parecían correr.

Llegaron a un claro de algún bosque del Digimundo, donde otro portal los esperaba para llevarlos al Mundo Real, a Venecia.

Lograron ver algunos remanentes del gobierno del Führer Digital, pero eso ya no tenía importancia en ese momento.

La noche los recibió con su manto estrellado en Venecia.

El inexacto reloj de San Giacomo di Rialto mostraba sus agujas en la posición de las 9 de la noche. A lo lejos, la Luna se reflejaba en el gran Canal o Canalazzo.

Si bien es cierto Venecia es una ciudad muy poética, es relativamente pequeña y puede ser recorrida fácilmente a pie.

Aunque el silencio se dejaba escuchar, el aire se sentía tenso, como si algún depredador estuviese dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento y desde cualquier ángulo.

Los Digimon sentían inquietud. Debían estar alertas para defenderse.

Venecia aún emanaba belleza, una belleza arquitectónica, pero no tenía el brillo alegre. Un intenso aire cargado de frialdad y decadencia mortal se respiraba. Las edificaciones mostraban una tenue iluminación. No se veía ningún humano en los alrededores.

Catherine admiraba la ciudad, como comparando París y Venecia.

-"Y bien? ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar?"- Giovanni preguntó.

Como si alguien estuviese esperando esta pregunta, una voz femenina lanza un grito ahogado a lo lejos, causando eco por las calles. Obviamente los Tamers ya sabían por donde empezar a buscar. Sobraban las palabras, ahora deberían correr para encontrar la fuente de ese perturbador sonido.

Los cinco Tamers se dispusieron a correr. Catherine corría al frente, seguida muy de cerca por Floramon.

Francesca no corría tan rápido, gracias a lo incómodo de sus vestimentas, por lo que estaba al final del grupo. Piccolomon se había adelantado por aire.

Las sombras jugaron con sus ojos, permitiendo que la luz titile más, en un baile silencioso.

Los Tamers llegaron presurosos donde el grito había sido originado, pero ya era tarde. Una joven de cabellos castaños, frenos en sus dientes y pecas en sus mejillas, yacía muerta sobre el negro pavimento. Su rostro mostraba horror y dolor. De improviso, un delgado cordel se movió en medio de la nada. El cordel salía del pecho de la joven y se movía rápidamente como si fuese llamado desde lejos. Un cristal manchado en espesa sangre brillaba mientras el cordel se achicaba y alejaba hacia un tejado.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, no pudieron evitar que Gia recuperase su ama. Por un momento las miradas de ella y los otros Tamers se cruzaron.

Sin que se oyera nada más que el viento soplando, Gia se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Su sacón era agitado levemente por el viento.

-"¡Detente! Ven y responde por tus actos"- Catherine gritó avanzando un poco, seguida por los Tamers y Digimon.

Con una sardónica sonrisa en sus bellos labios, Gia los detuvo en seco con unas simples palabras.

-"¿Quieren en verdad pelear conmigo cuando les falta uno en su grupo? Vamos Blacktailmon, hemos terminado aquí."- Diciendo esto, Gia y Blacktailmon se alejaron saltando sobre los tejados.

Las frías palabras de Gia tuvieron un efecto inmediato. Olvidándose de sus ganas de seguir a Gia, los cuatro Tamers y los cinco Digimon se dieron cuenta quién era la faltante.

-"¿¡Francesca!...¿¡Francesca!... ¡¡¡FRANCESCA!"- La aprensiva voz de Nils resonó por las desiertas calles.

Las tenues luces hacían que la decoración de la nave tomara un aspecto fantasmagórico.

La Basílica de San Marcos, una catedral rica en historia y decoración emanaba un aura que causaba confusión a cualquier espectador.

-"¡Vilo déjame ir!"- La voz de Francesca causaba eco en el vacío templo.

-"Solamente unas palabras contigo. Necesito que persuadas a Nils a unirse a nosotros."- La voz de Vilo era suave y parecía tener un tono amable que Francesca recordaba del pasado. –"Tú eres la que más influye en él. Tú eres su inspiración."

Vilo decía solamente la verdad, ya que en el pasado Francesca había sido capaz de rescatar a Nils de un negro abismo de dolor y error.

Francesca había sido llevada a la iglesia, aprovechando la distracción causada por Gia. Gennai la había interceptado y silenciado gracias a su maestría en artes marciales. Francesca había quedado inconsciente por un golpe en la nuca. Gennai la llevó en brazos al lugar donde Vilo se encontraba. Había sido atada contra un pilar que sostenía la cúpula central.

-"No te entiendo. Solías ser tan bueno. Eras incapaz de matar una mosca, y ahora te has convertido en alguien irreconocible."- Dijo Francesca con bastante pena y miedo en su voz.

-"He abierto los ojos. Tú también deberías verlo"- Declaró Vilo conservando su tono calmado.

La música religiosa llenaba aquel templo obscuro. Gia y Blacktailmon acababan de llegar.

-"Creo que ya es hora. Gennai dile que venga."- Ordenó Vilo al ver el incrédulo rostro de Francesca.

-"¿Venga? ¿Quién debe venir?"- inquirió Francesca

-"Vilo te tiene una sorpresa que estoy segura te encantará"- La hermosa Gia dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Francesca estaba dispuesta a preguntar nuevamente, pero fue interrumpida antes de hablar por una voz gruesa y familiar proveniente de las sombras, acercándose a la luz para ser visto mejor.

-"Mia Ragazza Felice (Mi niña feliz en Italiano) te he extrañado..."

Los ojos azules de Francesca se abrieron de par en par. No podía creerlo. Esa voz masculina, esa figura fornida vestida de manera casual con pantalones negros y camisa amarilla, ese canoso cabello pertenecían al único hombre aparte de Nils y Brian que era demasiado importante para ella: Su padre.

-"Pero...¿¡papá!... pero tú estás..."- Apenas pudo balbucear Francesca.

-"¿Muerto?"- La voz del Sr. Parisio era cálida y paternal.- "No. No lo estoy, y eso es gracias al Sr. Vilo. Esa noche en Julio hace ya cinco años (2003), estuve trabajando en los archivos de la Empresa Perret. Momentos después de la media noche, recibí una visita en mi oficina. No había nadie en la compañía y yo tenía que entregar los informes al día siguiente. Vilo me pidió ayuda para algo en el futuro. Dijo que con mis conocimientos sobre computadoras le sería muy útil. También me advirtió sobre la bomba que los dueños habían plantado."

-"Tu padre me ha sido muy útil para perfeccionar el virus."- Interrumpió Vilo al ver el silencioso y asombrado rostro de Francesca. – "Infecté a tu padre con una versión muy primitiva del virus antes de usar su computadora como portal al Digimundo, segundos antes de la explosión. En otras palabras, tu padre es el primer Zombie Digital."- La voz de Vilo sonaba orgullosa.

Los ojos de Francesca mostraban una mezcla de alegría y rencor: Alegría por ver a su padre vivo y rencor por saber que Vilo lo había infectado.

-"¡CRAAAASH!"- Muchas láminas de vidrios rotos, provenientes de un vitral de la parte alta, cayeron sobre ellos en una lluvia multicolor.

Piccolomon era el culpable de esto. Al parecer había rastreado a su Tamer por su D3. La conmoción distrajo a los presentes.

Sin perder tiempo, el menudo y rosado cuerpo de Piccolomon se lanzó en picada, usando su pequeña lanza, hacia las cuerdas que sujetaban a la bella muchacha contra el pilar.

-"¡Francesca, yo los entretendré! Nils y los demás te están buscando."- La voz de Piccolomon se oía firme mientras retomaba el vuelo para atacar a ambos felinos Digimon.

La pelea no se hizo esperar, BlackTailmon trepó por un pilar y Tailmon saltó de pared en pared para atacar ambos al Digimon Hada Perfeccionado con sus afiladas garras.

Los tres Digimon eran muy rápidos en sus ataques. Sólo se podía ver una mancha blanca, una negra y una rosada chocando entre sí repetidas veces.

Francesca no podía, ni quería moverse. Tenía tantas preguntas para hacer, pero las palabras no salían.

Tanto Gennai, como los humanos no movían ni un músculo. Al parecer todos esperaban la respuesta de Francesca.

-"¿Y bien?"- Vilo inquirió con sus brazos cruzados.

-"Vilo, mi respuesta es..."- Francesca sonaba decidida y resignada. Al parecer los vínculos de sangre pesan más que la ética y la moral.

-"¡NO! ¡Francesca no lo hagas! ¡Salva al mundo y a Vilo de su influencia...!"- De repente los ojos del Sr. Parisio arrojaron un pequeño destellos violeta. Parecía que luchaba contra el virus de alguna forma.

El rostro de Vilo se tornó duro y una viciosa amargura torcía su labio superior. Sus ojos verdes pardo se volvieron color violeta. Sus labios dejaron salir una horrenda y fría voz. Parecía que muchas personas hablaban a la vez. La grave voz, evidentemente no era de Vilo:

-"Maldito bastardo. Te liberaste de mi control. Esa versión del virus fue muy débil. Ya no me eres útil. DIGITALIZATION ACTIVATE. CLAW OF FANTASY!"

El D3 plateado de Vilo se transformó en un torrente de cristalina agua que fue envolviendo su mano derecha arrojando burbujas y dando forma a la garra de Vilo. El agua se solidificó y la garra mostró su siniestra figura. Francesca estaba paralizada por el terror. Vilo parecía aún más cruel, iracundo y sádico que aquella tarde en París. Gia y Gennai miraban en silencio. Un aire de respeto y miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Un aura obscura rodeó el cuerpo de Vilo. El padre de Francesca no tuvo tiempo de escapar alas rápidas estocadas en su abdomen. El chorro de sangre manchó el piso de mármol.

Los tres Digimon habían paralizado su batalla a raíz de la poderosa presencia en el aura proveniente de Vilo. Era como si su inmenso poder hubiese inmovilizado sus cuerpos, sujetados a los pilares, evitando cualquier reacción.

Los incrédulos ojos de Francesca se llenaron de lágrimas mientras el inerte cuerpo de su padre caía de rodillas sobre el suelo.

-"¡Me las pagarás. No me importa nada más. ¡Ni si quiera quién eres!"- Francesca se desató su moño mostrando su larga y rubia cabellera.

Su sangre hervía al recorrer sus venas y arterias. La pantalla de su D3 aguamarina comenzó a brillar intensamente, iluminando el templo.

Como si alguien le dictara las palabras al oído, sus labios se abrieron y un decidido grito salió:

"DIGITALIZATION ACTIVATE. BOW OF INSPIRATION!"

Al terminar este grito, su D3 se volvió una fuerte corriente de viento verde que alzaba su larga falda. El pequeño huracán verde formó un compacto arco combinado con un brazalete sobre su mano izquierda. El arco parecía tener reservas ilimitadas de flechas pequeñas pero afiladas, las cuales irían apareciendo conforme se vallan disparando. El arco no era muy grande, pero de seguro era un arma letal. Su color era plomo oscuro.

-"¡El tercer jinete ha despertado!"- La extraña voz seguía saliendo de los labios de Vilo.

Esto hizo que la rabia de Francesca aumentara a niveles incontrolables.

Lanzó cinco saetas contra un pilar, cercano a Gia y Gennai, quienes pudieron evitar los proyectiles.

Vilo usó su garra con maestría artesanal para repeler las pequeñas flechas arrojadas por Francesca.

-"¡Infiel! ¡ No permitiré que arruines la perfección!"- La voz de Vilo resonaba como un trueno. .

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Francesca. El brillo violeta se intensificó, reflejándose en las pupilas de Francesca, quien parecía hipnotizada. Su brazo izquierdo dejó su posición atacante.

Algo ocurrió en la mente de Francesca. Sus ojos ya no mostraban brillo alguno. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al piso. Aunque su corazón latía fuertemente, Francesca sufrió muerte cerebral. Su cerebro dejó de funcionar, entrando en un estado vegetativo. En otras palabras Francesca había entrado en coma. Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. Su arco volvió a ser D3.

Un desesperado Piccolomon decidió defender a su Tamer atacando a Vilo.

Vilo miró hacia arriba para ver al alado ser descender.

-"No molestes escoria!"- La voz proveniente de Vilo aumentó su tono amenazador. Su obscura aura era gigantesca, habiendo desprendido algunas bancas del suelo.

-"¡BLACK RAINBOW!"- Vilo hizo un movimiento con su garra y un enorme arco iris negro salió en dirección de Piccolomon, envolviéndolo.

-"¡Este aura...esa voz...es de... No puede ser. ¡Ellos lo destruyeron!"- Piccolomon logró decir antes de ser engullido por la negra representación del emblema de Vilo.

Cuando el obscuro arco iris se disipó, únicamente la data de Piccolomon quedaba en el aire.

Los ojos de Vilo volvieron a su color natural.

-"¡Gennai envía esa data al Digimundo ahora!"- La voz de Vilo había vuelto a ser delicada y ambigua a pesar de ser una orden directa.

Gennai abrió un portal y la data entró al Digimundo antes de desvanecerse para siempre. En el Digimundo esa data no se perderá.

Vilo cayó rendido al suelo. Desmayado, era asistido por Gia y los Felinos Digimon, mientras Gennai abría otro portal para ellos. Su garra se volvió D3 nuevamente de la misma manera que había aparecido. El silencio, únicamente interrumpido por las tonadas religiosas, reinó dejando dos cuerpos en el suelo mientras el portal se cerraba.

COMENTARIOS: Me demoré lo admito. Espero que haya valido la pena. ¿Qué les pareció el despertar del Jinete de la Discordia? Espero haber llenado las expectativas.

El próximo capítulo se llamará "Nicole". Les tengo muchas sorpresas en este.

Por favor digan que les parece. ¿Alguna sugerencia? Por cierto imagínense la escena de la iglesia con cantos gregorianos.


	7. Chapter 7

**DIGITAL DREAMS CAPITULO VII:**

**NICOLE**

"Dreadful love,

Sweetheart you killed my soul when you betrayed me.

Oh your lipstick tasted like sweet poison yeah

My Dead Soul hates and loves you baby (x2)

Your Kisses stained my body.

Even when we slept together, you wanted to hurt me so much.

My Dead Soul hates and loves you baby (x2)

His Kisses on your lips, his hands on your hips

I hate to remember that image

I hate and Love you Baby.

My Dead Soul hates and loves you baby (x2)

Don't lie to me, I know your mind.

I know your Thoughts. So stop killing me

My dead Soul hates and loves you baby.

I am dead inside myself, my beautiful bitch."

Las fuertes notas de la canción "Dead Soul", cantada a dúo por la suave voz del nuevo vocalista del grupo peruano Death Bringers, Basil Mc Arthur y la voz grave del vocalista principal Hansel Krammer llenaba el cuarto. La mezcla de melodías suaves y pesadas era escuchada por una joven Neuróloga que buscaba descansar un rato en su sala cuando su teléfono sonó.

-"¿Pronto?(Aló en Italiano)- Contestó con voz notoriamente cansada.- "¡¿Jean Paul, cómo est...!"- La mujer fue interrumpida por la persona al otro lado de la línea.- "Llévenla a la clínica. Llego en 15 minutos."- Su voz sonaba preocupada.

Nils no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro en la sala de espera de la clínica. Catherine estaba de pie con rostro visiblemente marcado por la impresión. Jean Paul estaba sentado en un sillón con el rostro apoyado en sus manos entrelazadas. Giovanni tomaba un café cargado sentado mientras miraba a Nils caminar.

Los Digimon los acompañaban en silencio.

-"Mi hermana Nicole es la mejor Neuróloga de Venecia. Ella traerá noticias en breve."- Jean Paul le dijo a Nils, rompiendo el incómodo silencio con un tono entre conciliador y frío.

Nils pareció calmarse un poco y se acercó a los primos sentándose con ellos.

-"Gracias por sus atenciones. Les pido disculpas por el incidente con Francesca. Es obvio que ustedes son inocentes de la desaparición de su padre..."- Su tono estaba cargado de pena.

Ambos primos sonrieron asintiendo.

-"¿Sr. Wetzell?"- La Dra. Nicole salía de la sala de emergencias caminando hacia la sala de espera donde el grupo se encontraba.

Nicole era la hermana menor de Jean Paul. Tenía su castaño cabello a la altura de sus hombros. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de pequeñas pecas. Sobre sus ojos color miel unos lentes de media luna. Vestía una bata blanca de médicos sobre una ceñida camiseta roja y una minifalda a la altura de los muslos color negro. Sus zapatos cerrados de tacón mediano eran negros. Llevaba un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello. SU cuerpo parecía haber sido esculpido desde niña con gimnasia artística.

Nils se puso de pie con la mirada cargada de aprensión. Los demás Tamers se acercaron también.

-"Su esposa parece haber sido víctima de una severa sobrecarga psíquica. Su actividad cerebral es nula, pero sus signos vitales se encuentran estables.

En estos momentos, la están trasladando a un cuarto para una mejor observación."- Nicole le dijo lentamente a Nils.

-"Eso quiere decir que está en... coma?"- Las palabras abandonaron los labios de Nils con un aire cargado de miedo.

-"Lamentablemente sí. Pareciera que algo la "desconectó" desde dentro. Su actividad cerebral podría regresar en minutos, días, o incluso años."- Fue la respuesta de la joven Neuróloga.

-"Haz todo lo que puedas."- Jean Paul le dirigió esas palabras a su hermana.

Nils sostenía el D3 de Francesca en sus manos. Sentía sus nervios destrozados, sabía que la carga psíquica de haber visto a su padre en ese estado podría haber sido suficiente para que su esposa entrase en coma. Por otro lado se sentía agradecido con los primos.

Jean Paul se había contactado con su hermana mientras que Giovanni se encargó de contactar a la morgue. El entierro podría esperar. Catherine ayudó a calmar a Nils, quien había entrado en shock. No sabían nada de Piccolomon.

Francesca yacía inmóvil en una cama con sábanas blancas de la clínica, conectada a un dispositivo que monitoreaba su actividad cerebral, la cual no mostraba respuesta alguna. Nils, sentado a un lado de la cama con Gotsumon echado a sus pies y un rostro neutral, acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de su esposa. En aquella silenciosa habitación sólo se escuchaba el constante BIP de las máquinas conectadas en las sienes de Francesca y de aquellas usadas para monitorear sus latidos, los cuales se encontraban estables.

Francesca había sido vestida con una especie de bata verde de mangas cortas, usada normalmente en hospitales. Su pequeño tatuaje azul oscuro (que era una especie de símbolo tribal), se dejaba ver en su hombro derecho.

Nicole había autorizado a Nils a quedarse con su esposa un rato más, después de la insistencia a modo de súplica de éste. Catherine y Floramon habían ido a orar a la pequeña capilla dentro de la clínica, mientras Nicole se encontraba con Jean Paul y Giovanni en su oficina conversando y revisando los resultados del último electroencefalograma de Francesca. El Digimon de Nicole, Biyomon (una especie de ave color rosa) dormía plácidamente junto a Hagurumon y Betamon en un rincón.

-"Nicole, ¿qué opinas que le haya pasado?"- Giovanni preguntó con cierta preocupación.

-"¿Crees que pueda despertar?"- Jean Paul preguntó al notar el prolongado silencio de su hermana tras la pregunta de su primo.

-"Nunca había visto un caso tan severo."- Nicole respondió seriamente.- "Todas las pruebas indican nulidad total. Salvo por las marcas de cuerdas en su cuerpo no muestra señales de algún trauma por golpe o algo parecido. El caso es perturbador. Pareciera que no fuese un accidente..."

Jean Paul y Giovanni intercambiaron miradas aprensivas, sin saber realmente lo que había ocurrido. Sospechaban que la muerte del Sr. Parisio tenía algo que ver pero algo les hacía dudar de eso. Minutos antes de encontrar a Francesca en la Basílica, Gotsumon, Floramon, Betamon y Hagurumon se comportaron de manera extraña, como si sintieran algo tan maliciosamente poderoso que los paralizó de miedo con sus miradas fijadas en dirección a la Basílica de San Marcos. Ninguno de los Digimon sabía qué era, pero algo les pareció familiar en esa sensación.

Un silencio muy incómodo se adueñó de la oficina hasta que Giovanni vio una foto en el escritorio de su prima. Era una foto que mostraba a Nicole, Giovanni, Cristine (la otra hermana de Jean Paul) y Jean Paul en un jardín vestidos en traje de baño.

-"Veo que conservas esta foto"- Giovanni dijo mientras la tomaba del escritorio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Jean Paul también sonreía. Recordaba muy aquella época tan libre de preocupaciones en su querida Sicilia.

-"Sabes que nunca me pude deshacer de mi lado nostálgico."- Dijo Nicole compartiendo la sonrisa.

INICIO DE FLASHBACK

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor sobre Sicilia, la más popular isla del Mar Mediterráneo, sus tierras fértiles estaban vestidas de verde intenso. La arquitectura y lugares históricos a lo largo de toda la ciudad mostraban una espléndida mixtura de las diversas culturas que invadieron el lugar a lo largo de la historia como por ejemplo la Catedral Normanda en Monreale o la colección griega en Agrigento.

La familia Perret, conocida en toda Europa por su habilidad para los negocios, como por ejemplo la pesca, vivía en el centro mismo de la ciudad en una grandiosa mansión.

En el jardín, un pequeño Jean Paul de 10 años jugaba con un niño alto de ojos verdes y 11 años y dos niñas una de 7 años y la otra de 4. Todos estaban vestidos en trajes de baño alrededor de una piscina desarmable.

Las risas se dejaban escuchar por toda la casa mientras la pequeña Nicole (de 7 años) mojaba a su primo de improviso.

La hermosa despreocupación propia de los niños, envidiada por muchos adultos, se mostraba aquella tarde iluminada por el ardiente sol.

-"¡Jean Paul...Nicole...Cristine...Giovanni!"- Una voz aguda, estricta y maternal se dejó oír desde el interior de la casa.- "Ya salgan del agua que tenemos que salir."

-"¡Ya vamos mamá!"- Jean Paul con entusiasmo, ya que le encantaba pasear por la calle.

Los cuatro pequeños se encaminaron hacia dentro de la casa empapados.

-"¡ESTÁN MOJANDO TODO! VAYAN A SECARSE ANTES DE ENTRAR!"- La madre de Jean Paul, Nicole y Cristine rugió.

-"¡Más rápido!"- Giovanni le gritaba a su primo.

Ambos habían decidido montar sus bicicletas nuevas por las calles haciendo carreras.

Giovanni había ido a vivir con sus tíos por su educación, ya que sus propios padres deseaban que Giovanni esté en contacto con la interesante cultura Siciliana nacida por su rica historia.

Jean Paul había aumentado la velocidad en su constante pedaleo y logró alcanzar a su primo y eventualmente pasarlo al cruzar por una calle llena de autos estacionados.

La soberbia de Giovanni había sido lastimada. ¿Quién se creía su primo para ocupar el primer lugar desplazándolo? Aparentemente esta ofensa hervía en el interior de Giovanni. Los autos comenzaron su marcha por la calle cruzada momentos antes por la bicicleta de Jean Paul. En una muestra de orgullo y osadía estúpida, Giovanni continuó su marcha, pensando tal vez que él sería más rápido que los veloces vehí.

Jean Paul sólo escuchó una bocina y un ruido sordo de algún objeto metálico destrozando algo igualmente metálico pero más pequeño, antes de voltear y ver a su primo sollozando con gritos de dolor mientras se sujetaba su antebrazo izquierdo con su mano derecha.

FIN DE FALSHBACK

-"¿Aún tienes esa cicatriz?"- Nicole dijo suprimiendo una risa burlona.

-"¡Y aún dice que el auto se le atravesó a él y no al revés!"- Jean Paul no pudo evitar reírse fuertemente.

-"Ja-Ja. Muy graciosos."- Replicó Giovanni con sarcasmo y una sonrisa al recordar su falsa creencia de ser invencible.

-"Muéstramela por favor."- Nicole pidió dejando su tono burlón y tomando un tono un poco más serio.

Giovanni comenzó a desabotonarse su camisa blanca, dejando su saco negro con rayas blancas a un lado, junto con su corbata color plata. Al descubrir su torso medianamente trabajado, su brazo izquierdo era lo más llamativo. Muy cerca de su hombro una gran cicatriz con forma de cierre dominaba casi todo su antebrazo.

-"Hicieron un buen trabajo con los puntos"- Le dijo Nicole mientras la examinaba más de cerca.- "¿No has pensado en una cirugía estética para borrarla del todo?"

-"A decir verdad no, porque no me molesta. Es más algunas chicas la encuentran atractiva."- Respondió Giovanni mientras se cubría nuevamente con su ropa sonriendo pícaramente.

-"¡Nunca cambiarás!"- Jean Paul dijo con tono burlón, mientras negaba con la cabeza sentado en su silla con las piernas y brazos cruzados.

-"Todo esto me ha dado mucha hambre. Vayamos a comer algo y consigamos algo para Nils y Catherine. Creo que lo necesitan."- Giovanni dijo poniéndose de pie, tal vez para cambiar el tema o porque en verdad tenía mucha hambre, no estaba muy claro.

-"Vallan ustedes y tráiganme algo. Me quedaré investigando el caso de Francesca. Por cierto, ¿de dónde los conocen a ellos?"- Nicole dijo mirándolos con a través de sus anteojos de media luna con aire inquisitivo.

-"De por ahí. Iremos por algo de comer."- Fue la evasiva respuesta de Jean Paul al ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta con su primo.

Ambos salieron de la oficina sin esperar la respuesta de Nicole. No creían conveniente informar a Nicole de todo lo ocurrido desde Julio. Hagurumon salió tras ellos dejando descansar a Betamon.

Nicole decidió no prestarle atención a la actitud de su hermano y primo, total siempre fueron evasivos desde pequeños.

Sentada frente a su escritorio con muchos libros de consulta abiertos, después de no haber encontrado algo que le ayude con la condición de Francesca; decidió buscar en la web, después de todo cualquier información se encontraba a un click de distancia. La pantalla plana de su computadora reflejaba ventanas abiertas y páginas sobre neurología en las transparentes gafas de media luna de la bella italiana.

Aunque la información que encontró era redundante e inútil para responder a la interrogante de cómo ayudar a Francesca, Nicole se topó con algo no requerido ni mucho menos conocido.

Un extraño fulgor color lavanda, proveniente del monitor, se apoderó de los ojos color miel de la espectadora. Nicole sólo sintió una leve molestia en ambos ojos, molestia atribuida, según ella, a su cansancio.

Nicole se puso de pie y caminó hacia el sofá de cuero negro que estaba a un lado de su escritorio y se recostó en él. Dejando sus gafas sobre una pequeña mesa cercana se dispuso a dormir. Algo extraño ocurría en su mente, algo únicamente creíble en el mundo de los sueños:

Nicole se encontraba en un horrendo jardín con flores marchitas, la obscuridad del cielo era igualada por una fuente de agua negra, cercana a ella. Una sensación de desesperante calma la invadía. En el desierto cielo, Nicole pudo ver únicamente un ave volar hacia ella. Era un extraordinario cuervo albino con ojos color sangre.

El ave aterrizó con mucha gracia y elegancia frente a ella. Sus miradas sostenidas, como si no hubiese mejor cosa que mirarse el uno al otro.

Nicole se puso de rodillas y comenzó a acariciar al cuervo blanco, que picaba gentilmente la femenina mano que le acariciaba. Una voz suave y ambigua se escuchó:

-"Es muy hermoso, ¿verdad?"

Nicole volteó buscando la fuente de la hermosa voz y vio a un atractivo hombre rubio parado cerca de ella. El hombre parecía no tener consistencia ya que se podía ver a través de él, a pesar de su ropa casi en su totalidad obscura, a excepción de su camiseta blanca con cuello negro y el interior carmesí de su gabardina.

-"Lo que ves es solamente una sombra de mi yo verdadero. Mi nombre es Vilo y vengo a regalarte paz y belleza a tus sueños."

Cuando la manifestación de Vilo terminó estas palabras, todo alrededor de Nicole se revistió de vida. Las flores arrojaban suaves aromas. El cielo se convirtió en azul intenso y el agua recobró su habitual y refrescante trasparencia.

Nicole abrió su boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió. Una sonrisa apareció.

-"Esto es un sueño. En este sueño eres lo que quieras ser pero..." - Continuó Vilo con una mezcla de melancolía y alegría en su voz.- "Los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas muy rápido."

Nicole borró su sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras. Nunca antes se había sentido con tanta calma y no quería perderla.

-"Afortunadamente, puedes evitarlo. En este sueño tu hermano y tu primo traerán la pesadilla. Y es en verdad las pesadillas tratan de atraparte cuando muestras tu lado débil con tus seres queridos."- Vilo dijo con un tono conciliador en su voz.- "Lo único que debes hacer es enfrentarte a ellos aquí y evitarás las pesadillas. No te preocupes es sólo un sueño, ellos no saldrán lastimados en el mundo real. Cuando despiertes los verás bien."- La sonrisa amable de Vilo apaciguaba muy bien los nervios de Nicole.- "Sus Digimon pueden traer las pesadillas. Biyomon te puede ayudar."

El ave rosada camarada de Nicole apareció.

-"Yo te ayudaré Nicole. Ellos no te atacarán."- Biyomon dijo con decisión.

Nicole asintió.

Giovanni y Jean Paul habían llegado a la puerta de la oficina de Nicole cargando vasos descartables con café y una copiosa caja de pasteles cuando oyeron una voz aguda gritando "MAGICAL FIRE". Al siguiente instante Betamon, dañado en sobremanera por el ataque de fuego verde de Biyomon, atravesó la puerta hecha de roble cayendo en el piso.

-"Jean Paul... Está infectada..."- Betamon logró decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

La revelación dibujó un trazo de preocupación en el rostro de su Tamer, Giovanni y Hagurumon.

Nils y Catherine venían por el corredor con sus respectivos Digimon. AL ver a los primos recogiendo a Betamon se apresuraron a llegar donde ellos.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?"- Catherine preguntó muy nerviosa.

Nadie necesitó responder esa pregunta porque Nicole salía de su oficina con la mirada vacía y un bisturí en su mano derecha. Su Digivice fuertemente apretado por su otra mano. Detrás de ella Biyomon con la misma mirada sin brillo de su Tamer. Al parecer los Tamers y Digimon comparten un lazo psíquico muy fuerte; si Nicole fue infectada, lógicamente Biyomon también lo estaría.

Catherine y Nils se preparaban para un enfrentamiento, lo mismo que sus Digimon. Giovanni y Jean Paul intercambiaron miradas significativas y se pusieron entre Nicole y los demás.

-"Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. Es parte de nuestra familia. Cuiden a Betamon por mí."- Dijo Jean Paul muy serio mirando a su hermana.

-"¿Hagurumon, digievoluciona!"- Ordenó Giovanni mientras apuntaba a su Digimon con su D3 marrón, cuya pantalla brillaba con una luz azul.

-"HAGURUMON... SHINKA... MERCUREMON!"

Una potente luz cálida se adueñó del pequeño ser digital, dejando en su lugar un humanoide metálico color verde y sendos escudos de espejo en sus brazos.

Antes que alguien pudiese hacer algo más, Mercuremon chasqueó sus dedos y sus espejos absorbieron a Giovanni, Jean Paul, Nicole y Biyomon. Mercuremon abrió una especie de portal en el aire y entró en él, dejando a Nils y Catherine solos en el pasadizo con los Digimon.

Todavía no amanecía, aunque de seguro faltaba poco por ser las 5:00am.

La azotea del hospital estaba desierta. De la nada se abrió un portal y Mercuremon salió caminando de él, levantó ambos brazos como si fuese alguien que estuviese mostrando sus bíceps, sendos espejos miraban a lados opuestos cuando un rayo de luz proveniente de cada uno fue lanzado, haciendo reaparecer a Nicole Y Biyomon a su lado izquierdo y a Jean Paul y Giovanni a su lado derecho.

-"¡Nicole, despierta!"- Ordenó Jean Paul.

Nicole no parecía haber escuchado. Sin apartar su mirada de ellos levantó su Digivice y lo apuntó hacia Biyomon, quien estaba aleteando a unos centímetros de la cabeza de su Tamer.

-"BIYOMON...SHINKA...BIRDRAMON!"

Una enorme ave color naranja tomó el lugar de Biyomon. Su apariencia era atemorizante. Su pico parecía el de un pato sólo que mostraba dientes muy afilados como una sierra. Sus enormes alas parecían arrojar fuego con cada movimiento.

-"¡Detente!"- Giovanni gritó pero era muy tarde. Birdramon se arrojaba contra Mercuremon, quien comenzó a defenderse sin problemas.

Nicole por su parte se arrojó contra los 2 hombres usando su bisturí como un florete de esgrima. Jean Paul se movió hacia un lado para evitar ser tocado por la afilada hoja del instrumento quirúrgico. Giovanni no fue tan rápido. El bisturí había atravesado su ropa y rozado la cicatriz de su brazo izquierdo. El rostro de Nicole parecía el de una maniática, inyectado con rabia. Giovanni evitaba los cortes mientras retrocedía hasta que chocó contra una pared.

-"No lo arruinarán. ¡No lo permitiré!"- Nicole balbuceaba mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su primo con el bisturí en su mano derecha.

Jean Paul pudo acercarse sigilosamente a su hermana y conectándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca con su mano la dejó inconsciente. En ese mismo instante la pelea entre los Digimon fue terminada por un certero rayo de Mercuremon golpeando a Birdramon dejándole inconsciente en el piso. Birdramon regresó a su forma de Biyomon. Al parecer un Digimon cuyo Tamer no tiene control sobre su propia mente no pelea tan bien como debería.

Los primeros rayos del sol se podían ver por la ventana del consultorio de Nicole. Jean Paul, Giovanni y Hagurumon habían entrado cinco minutos antes. Jean Paul traía en brazos a su hermana mientras Giovanni cargaba a Biyomon. El bisturí no llegó a abrir ninguna herida en su brazo.

Usaron unas correas que habían en la oficina para atar a Nicole a una silla y a Biyomon contra otra, asegurándose de tapar sus bocas con algo.

-"Tenemos que detener a **_tu_** amigo Vilo. ¡Esto ya es demasiado!"- Dijo Jean Paul cuy molesto dirigiéndose a Nils.

Antes que pudiese responder, el D3 aguamarina perteneciente a Francesca, lanzó una luz blanca contra la pared del mismo color, como si se tratase de un proyector de cine.

Todos quedaron mudos, la proyección mostraba todo lo ocurrido y conversado en la Basílica: el encuentro de Francesca y su padre, la muerte de éste y de Piccolomon, el ataque psíquico de Vilo, inclusive las múltiples voces mezcladas en una sola saliendo de los labios de Vilo. Nadie pudo decir nada al ver el poderoso aura negro que salía del cuerpo de Vilo. Incluso Betamon, que se había recuperado, compartía la misma mirada paralizada en miedo de los otros Digimon, quienes a pesar de identificar la energía y la voz no mostraban signos de creerlo. El D3 dejó de emitir luz tan rápido como había empezado.

-"Ese no era Vilo. ¡Ese aura Obscura no era de él!"- Nils comentó con terror en su voz.

Aunque nadie más conocía tanto a Vilo, sabían que ese poder no era humano y que no era común que los Digimon tuviesen tal reacción.

-"Algo lo ha poseído."- Dijo Nils. Sus ojos, al igual que los de los otros Tamers, no parpadeaban por la impresión.- "Tenemos que salvarlo, creo que lo que le pasa a Francesca se solucionará cuando Vilo sea el mismo."

Nils no sabía por qué, pero sabía que las palabras que decía eran verdad. Nadie dijo nada más.

En algún otro lugar de Venecia, Vilo recuperaba el conocimiento en los brazos de Gia.

-"Amor, ¿estás bien?"- Gia le preguntó.

Vilo Asintió con la cabeza. Sentándose en su sitio, miró a Gia a los ojos.

-"Ya es hora amor. Se acerca el momento que actúes." – La voz de Vilo tenía un ligero tono psicótico pero era su voz ambigua y suave.

Gia sonrío con malicia y se quiso poner de pie, pero fue detenida por Vilo, que le tomó la mano y la besó en los labios.

-"Tenemos un poco de tiempo."- La voz de Vilo era coqueta y sus ojos verdes miraban a su mujer con lujuria, mientras desnudaba con sus manos el cuerpo de Gia, quien hacía lo propio en Vilo.

COMENTARIOS:

La pregunta del millón de dólares ¿por qué tanta demora? Pues he estado un poco ocupado y eso no es excusa. Les doy este capítulo que me salió un poco largo. Espero que las críticas (buenas y malas) no se hagan esperar. La banda Death Bringers, aparece en otra historia de mi amigo Kame, y en muestra de respeto a su forma de escribir usé su creación, pero con una canción de mi propia inspiración. ¿Qué les pareció Dead Soul? Bueno el próximo capítulo estará lleno de peleas de los Digimon. Se llamará: La Cólera de la Diosa Egipcia.


	8. Chapter 8

**DIGITAL DREAMS CAPITULO VIII:**

**LA CÓLERA DE LA DIOSA EGIPCIA.**

Un delgado hilo de sangre provenía de sus delicados labios. Catherine ya no podía más. La dura pared del edificio la sostenía. Sus ropas rasgadas y ensangrentadas. A su lado, Giovanni yacía inconsciente y Jean Paul tenía suficientes problemas por su lado al intentar defenderse a unos metros de ella.

Pero, ¿cómo había empezado todo esto? Esta cruenta batalla desigual parecía sacada de una pesadilla.

El dolor era intenso en el cuerpo de la chica rubia de 17 años pero más lastimado estaba su espíritu. Era increíble lo que ocurría.

En medio del caos, su mente iba a mil por hora para tratar de encontrar una respuesta mientras los recuerdos de ese día la invadían.

**INICIO DE FLASHBACK**

El sol lanzaba sus primeros y débiles rayos del día. La brisa venecina comenzaba a calentarse, dejando su usual temperatura fría al amanecer. Se escuchaba un silencio somnoliento.

Catherine y los demás habían perdido cualquier rastro de cansancio en sus cuerpos debido a las imágenes que vieron.

La silenciosa tensión era notoria en sus ojos.

Por su parte los Digimon intercambiaban miradas cargadas de miedo; era como si se respirara el aliento de un muerto y lo peor de todo era que ese miedo les evitaba hablar. Era obvio que sabían de qué se trataba, pero al parecer algo no les permitía nombrarlo. Sus Tamers ya habían preguntado pero ninguno pudo responder.

La clínica estaba en calma. El silencio solamente era perturbado por los sonidos hechos por Nicole y Biyomon, atadas y amordazadas fuertemente.

Era la mañana del 29 de Octubre, cumpleaños número 26 de Nils, pero él no tenía ganas de celebrar, ni tampoco de mencionar que era su cumpleaños. Las 7:00 AM llegaron y la incertidumbre se hizo pesada e insoportable.

-"¡No aguanto más! ¡Vayamos a buscar a Vilo y acabemos con esto!"- Dijo una muy decidida Catherine. Sus ojos no se apartaban de Nils.

Jean Paul se puso de pie y, luego de mirar tristemente a su hermana, asintió.

-"No, ustedes quédense. Él me quiere a mí. Yo me enfrentaré a él y acabaré con esto."- La voz de Nils se oía decidida- "No puedo arriesgarlos. Han hecho mucho por mí. Es un asunto entre él y yo".

-"Bueno, dejó de ser tu asunto hace tiempo. Vamos contigo lo quieras o no."- Giovanni dijo sentado en el sofá con los ojos llenos de un brillo único. ¿Su egoísmo había desaparecido?

Los Digimon sólo pudieron asentir. Por más miedo que tuviesen, no podían dejar solos a sus Tamers.

La tranquilidad que reinaba en ese ambiente de asentimiento fue destruida por un disturbio proveniente de las calles. Un grito de dolor ahogado entraba por las ventanas abiertas.

Los Tamers corrieron a ellas y vieron con horror la silueta de un hombre de cabello corto sobre sus rodillas. Un hilo de sangre salía de su boca. Parado frente a él, Vilo se encontraba introduciendo su afilada garra, en el abdomen de aquel hombre. La herida arrojaba copiosamente sangre brillante al piso.

Vilo retiró su mano del interior del mancebo de rasgos atractivos, haciendo que su víctima cayera inerte sobre su espalda, miró hacia la ventana en el quinto piso donde se encontraban Nils y los demás y con una sonrisa incitadora en sus labios hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo, mientras su garra recuperaba su forma de D3. Gia lo miraba divertida al notar las miradas de asombro en sus espectadores.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los Tamers, se dirigieron a la salida más próxima (para alcanzar a Gia y Vilo antes que se fueran), seguidos por sus Digimon. No hubo necesidad de apresurarse mucho, pues al parecer Vilo y Gia no tenían prisa alguna, es más parecía que los estaban esperando pacientemente en la calle a que llegaran.

Con la excepción del cuerpo inerte del hombre en el suelo, la pareja de Tamers acompañada por sus respectivos Digimon, la calle se encontraba desierta cuando Catherine llegó seguida por los demás.

La suave brisa matutina acariciaba sus rostros. El cielo sobre ellos tomaba un color gris mezclado con celeste. El dulce canto de las aves se oía mientras ninguna palabra era dicha. Miradas de aprensión eran enviadas hacia Vilo y su hermosa acompañante, quienes miraban con una serenidad atemorizante.

-"¡Hola a todos!"- Vilo habló por fin – "Ha llegado la hora que nuestros destinos se cumplan, pero antes les queremos presentar a alguien por quien yo sé ustedes se mueren por conocer.

¿Lista mi amor?"- Al decir la última frase Vilo miró a su mujer quien asintió.

Los D3s dorado y plateado fueron levantados en el aire por sus dueños. Una luz diferente a la Digievolución normal provenía de sendas pantallas, dándoles un brillo intenso a Tailmon y Black Tailmon: Ambos Digimon estaban a punto de Digievolucionar al mismo tiempo.

-"TAILMON...JOGGRESS SHINKA..."

-"BLACK TAILMON... JOGGRESS SHINKA..."

Algo temido por Catherine estaba ocurriendo en ambos Digimon. Sus cuerpos parecían estar fusionándose en uno solo.

-"Non! S'il vous plait non! (¡No! ¡Por favor no! En Francés)"- El rostro de la rubia mostraba auténtico terror.

-"¿Qué ocurre...?"- Comenzó a preguntar Jean Paul, pero su pregunta incompleta fue respondida por una voz dual proveniente del nuevo ser que se estaba formando.

-"¡BASTEMON!"

La luz cesó y el nuevo ser mostraba su físico con claridad. Bastemon parecía una mezcla entre una mujer y un gato. Tenía cabello rojo recogido en una larga trenza que acababa en un cristal y piel bronceada. Dos colas felinas color negro salían de sus pantalones bombachos, los cuales eran amarillos con manchas negras a modo de leopardos.

Sus enormes garras hacían ver sus brazos excesivamente largos. Ambos brazos eran adornados con sendos brazaletes, uno de plata y otro de oro. Sus felinas orejas negras sobresalían en su cabeza. Usaba un velo color lila transparente sobre su rostro y una tiara de oro.

Su sensual torso estaba cubierto por una ajustada prenda color carmesí, dejando su ombligo al aire.

Bastemon representaba a la diosa Bastet, diosa egipcia de los gatos, los cuales eran más que sagrados en la cultura egipcia.

Los rostros de los Tamers se contraían en la sorpresa. Al parecer las palabras no encontraban salida de sus bocas, las cuales colgaban ligeramente. Vilo y Gia intercambiaron sonrisas y asintieron.

Sin previo aviso, Vilo saltó hacia Nils y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-"¡Ahora Gennai!"- Gritó Vilo mientras sujetaba fuertemente a un sorprendido Nils.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, Gennai, quien había estado escondido en las cercanías, abrió un portal a los pies de ambos hombres. Ambos fueron absorbidos por el portal, junto con Gotsumon que había estado al lado de su Tamer, desapareciendo.

Jean Paul y Giovanni intentaron coger la mano de Nils infructuosamente.

Con una mezcla de terror y decisión en sus ojos, ambos Tamers levantaron sus D3s hacia sus respectivos Digimon.

-"BETAMON...SHINKA...TUSKMON!"

-"HAGURUMON...SHINKA...MERCUREMON!"

Ambas digievoluciones no se hicieron esperar.

-"¡Vamos pequeña zorra, haz que tu compañero Digievolucione!"- Gia le dijo a Catherine con una expresión celosa en su rostro. Al parecer Gia nunca olvidó las miradas coquetas que la francesa le había mandado a Vilo el día que se presentaron en el Palacio de Versalles.

Catherine levantó su D3 morado al aire con un rostro ofendido. Era obvio que nadie nunca la había hecho sentir como una cualquiera.

-"FLORAMON...SHINKA...KIWIMON!"

Los tres Digimon harían frente a la imponente figura perfeccionada frente a ellos. Los ojos verdes de Bastemon se veían hambrientos.

Tuskmon se lanzó al ataque junto con Mercuremon. Kiwimon sería el ataque posterior.

-"HORN DRIVER!"- La voz ronca del Dinosaurio resonó mientras los cuernos en su espalda brillaban al intentar atacar a la mujer gato.

-"LITTLE PECKER!"

-"GENEROUS MIRROR!"

Los tres ataques de por sí eran fuertes, pero inútiles. Bastemon los repelió con un simple movimiento de sus garras; era como si una brisa de aire la estuviera molestando.

Gia y Gennai observaban la escena con satisfacción.

-"Bastemon, creo que necesitan un poco de ayuda"- Gia dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Al escucharla, Bastemon se mostraba aún más viciosa.- "Como ordenes."- Su voz grave y sensual.

-"VAMPIRE DANCE!"- Bastemon gritó.

Su ataque era como una virulenta danza: Girando, agitando sus enormes garras en el aire. Pequeñas luces negras aparecían. Tenían la forma de vampiros.

El ataque cayó de lleno en Tuskmon y Mercuremon, quien se interpuso entre el ataque y Kiwimon.

Los vampiros los envolvían como la niebla cubre el horizonte en una mañana fría.

Sendos gritos de dolor salían de los Digimon. Bastemon seguía bailando.

Algo ocurría, parecía ser que Tuskmon y Mercuremon cambiaban de forma.

-"TUSKMON...SHO SHNKA...DIGITAMAMON!"

El dracónico cuerpo de Tuskmon perdía su tamaño imponente y se iba transformando en un huevo gigante con patas verdes.

El huevo tenía un agujero a modo de rostro por el cual miraban dos ojos color amarillo brillante.

Las reptilescas patas terminaban en dos dedos cada una y en cada dedo una uña color carmesí.

-"MERCUREMON...SHO SHINKA...WISEMON!"

El cuerpo humanoide de Mercuremon fue despojado de su metálica armadura y de sus relucientes espejos.

Una capucha color amarillo claro apareció para cubrir el sombrío rostro. Sobre el cuerpo, una larga túnica color sangre apareció y un cinturón de cuero negro se lucía. Sus manos eran púrpuras y esqueléticas. Lo único visible bajo la capucha eran unos ojos blancos, los cuales contrastaban con la negra faz.

Cada mano sostenía una esfera: roja en la mano derecha y amarilla en la izquierda. Aunque la palabra sostenía está mal usada ya que las esferas flotaban y giraban sobre las manos.

La nube de vampiros se disipó, mostrando las nuevas formas de los Digimon, ahora en estado perfeccionado. Sus respectivos Tamers no encontraban palabras. Kiwimon y Catherine se habían quedado en su sitio.

Bastemon mostraba un odio consumado en sus ojos. Sin previo aviso, sus verdes ojos arrojaron una luz a los nuevos Digimon. Parecían estar en trance. Comenzaron a avanzar hacia sus Tamers con una mirada amenazante.

El terror invadió el cuerpo de los primos. Si bien es cierto, las transformaciones los sorprendieron mucho, les aterraba el hecho que sus Digimon no los reconocieran.

-"NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!"- El obscuro ataque de Digitamamon salía de la abertura en su cascarón. Las sombrías ondas parecían lanzar un desgarrador chillido, como si los muertos gritaran al entrar al infierno.

El ataque cayó en el cuerpo de Jean Paul, quien sufrió la más curiosa mezcla de efectos. Su rostro mostraba dolor y aflicción. Aparentemente, el ataque causaba que sus víctimas revivieran en su mente el hecho más triste y amargo de sus vidas. Al mismo tiempo que una espesa nube obscura lo envolvía, la fuerza del golpe lo arrojó al piso, sonde siguió retorciéndose de dolor con las manos sobre su cabeza, tratando sin éxito de defenderse.

Giovanni apenas tuvo tiempo para ver a su primo, pues Wisemon había alzado ambas esferas en alto, y con su voz gritó, en un tono que más que un grito parecía un susurro frío, el nombre de su ataque más poderoso:

-"ETERNAL NIRVANA!"

Las esferas se elevaron aún más girando rápidamente hasta formar un espiral amarillo y rojo.

Los centelleantes e inexpresivos ojos de Wisemon miraban fijamente al hombre frente a él, mientras el espiral fue creciendo hasta ser del tamaño de un hombre alto.

Aunque Giovanni hubiese podido huir, de nada servía, pues sin previo aviso el espiral lo envolvió, elevándolo a unos centímetros del suelo. La esfera roja se detuvo, golpeando fuertemente el pecho del apuesto Tamer, al mismo tiempo que la amarilla hacía lo mismo en la ancha espalda. Ambas esferas, las cuales estaban a la misma altura, causaron en Giovanni un brillo naranja que lo envolvió. Sus verdes ojos perdieron el destello natural y sus labios formaron una sonrisa muy amplia. El cuerpo cayó al suelo, sin moverse.

El Eternal Nirvana es un ataque tan poderoso como peligroso. Pocos han sobrevivido ya que le muestra a su víctima sus más grandes deseos vueltos realidad. Pocos seres vivos (ya sean digitales o no) prefieren la realidad a la más hermosa fantasía y se olvidan de vivir albergándose en un sueño. Poco a poco, las esferas succionarán la esencia de vida del afectado para seguir mostrando la fantasía cumplida hasta que ya no quede más que succionar.

-"¡Tú eres mía, pequeña zorra!"- Las palabras abandonaron los hermosos labios de Gia con mucho desprecio.- "DIGITALIZATION ACTIVATE... OPENNESS CRYSTAL PENDULUM!"

El D3 dorado de la mujer brilló intensamente, tomando un aspecto rocoso. El D3 envolvió la mano derecha de Gia hasta su muñeca. Toda la zona estaba cubierta en piedra sólida. Poco a poco, el incoloro dispositivo tomó forma desde la roca. La mezcla del cordel y el cristal apareció.

El arma de Gia había sido formada.

Catherine no sabía qué esperar, ya que Gia se veía amenazadora. Intentaba retroceder mientras Kiwimon se ponía delante de ella para protegerla.

-"Tu est une sorcière! (¡Eres una bruja en Francés)"- Catherine gritó en algún lugar entre el valor y el miedo.

-"Me las pagarás mocosa coqueta. Te daré razones verdaderas para llamarme bruja."- La hermosa mujer italiana de largos cabellos negros dijo mientras preparaba su arma.

Estiró el cordel de su dispositivo y lo hizo girar velozmente. Parecía la hélice de un ventilador gigante.

El cristal era notorio sólo por los destellos que arrojaba. Gia se fue acercando a la rubia con su arma activa.

Con hábiles movimientos, el cordel y el cristal lastimaban el cuerpo de la bella rubia, empujándola contra la pared. Kiwimon fue golpeado algunas veces y cayó al piso adolorido.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Todo parecía perdido. Gia se disponía a lanzar el ataque definitivo contra Catherine, pero algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir. Todos los presentes fueron invadidos por la sorpresa. Gennai no parpadeaba por la impresión.

A la altura del corazón de Catherine un brillo dorado apareció. Tenía la forma de una vela estilizada, o ¿era acaso un solo brillante que lanzaba sus rayos hacia abajo? Pero no importaba Gia, Catherine y los seres digitales lo reconocieron de inmediato. Era el Emblema de la Esperanza, el mismo que poseía Takeru.

El emblema iluminó el morado D3 de Catherine, haciéndolo vibrar y brillar intensamente.

La luz hizo que Gia se detuviera.

Una luz proveniente del D3 envolvió a Kiwimon, renovando su fuerzas y...

-"KIWIMON... SHO SHINKA... PARROTMON!"

El cuerpo de Kiwimon fue reemplazado de inmediato por una especie de loro gigante de plumas verdes y amarillas. Dos enormes alas salían de su espalda. En su cabeza 2 plumas rojas en forma de "V". Sus garras a modo de manos eran metálicas al igual que las garras a modo de pies. Tenía ojos azules como zafiros recién pulidos.

Tanto Wisemon como Digitamamon se disponían a atacar, bajo la influencia de Bastemon, a Parrotmon, pero éste fue más rápido.

-"SONIC DESTROYER!"- Parrotmon gritó y una onda sónica muy poderosa fue emitida por su boca y cayó de lleno en Digitamamon, alejándolo de Jean Paul, quien acababa de perder el conocimiento por el ataque de pesadillas.

Extendiendo sus alas, Parrotmon alzó el vuelo a toda velocidad contra Wisemon. Su ataque, el "MJOLNIR THUNDER", lo envolvió en electricidad mientras volaba contra el Digimon encapuchado.

Wisemon fue golpeado y justo en ese momento sus esferas dejaron de hostigar a Giovanni.

Ambos ataques fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer que Wisemon y Digitamamon volvieran a sus formas de Hagurumon y Betamon respectivamente. Sus cuerpos, aunque aún respiraban, yacían inconscientes sobre el suelo de Venecia.

-"¡Bastemon, enséñale quien manda aquí!"- Gia le ordenó a la poderosa deidad.

La mirada de Bastemon se llenó de una furia fría. Se arrojó al ataque con sus enormes garras.

Aunque Parrotmon superaba en tamaño a Bastemon, sus poderes estaban equilibrados.

Por un momento parecía que nadie ganaría, pero Bastemon usó su "HELTER SKELTER" para cubrir el rostros de su adversario con una obscuridad muy densa.

Parrotmon no podía ver nada, y esto fue aprovechado por la mujer gato.

-"VAMPIRE DANCE!"- Nuevamente las luces obscuras con forma vampírica provenían de la danza y envolvieron a Parrotmon.

El terror parecía borrar cualquier esperanza en Catherine mientras Gia miraba la escena con una perversa sonrisa de triunfo.

-"PARROTMON... MEGA SHINKA CROSSMON!"

Una armadura dorada cubrió el cuerpo de Parrotmon, dándole su calidad de Mega (el nivel más poderoso al que los Digimon pueden evolucionar) y una apariencia mucho más amenazadora.

Bastemon sonreía con malicia a su nuevo esclavo, mientras éste se disponía a atacar a la Tamer Francesa.

Catherine soltó un suspiro aterrado antes de perder el conocimiento sobre el suelo.

COMENTARIOS: A mis lectores fieles, mil disculpas por la demora. Como verán les cumplí el deseo a los que me pidieron más acción de los Digimon. ¿Qué les pareció el emblema de Catherine? Y ¿el maravilloso poder de Bastemon? Espero comentarios. Por cierto, ¿quieren saber dónde están Vilo y Nils? o ¿qué les pasará a los otros Tamers? Pues esperen y verán. El próximo capítulo es ESPADA GUERRERA.


	9. Chapter 9

**DIGITAL DREAMS CAPITULO IX: ESPADA GUERRERA**

El portal se abrió cerca al Canal Principal de Venecia, frente a una góndola negra. El agua mostraba una calma propia de las primeras horas de la mañana y la fría brisa matutina comenzaba a ganar la temperatura tibia propia de la mañana.

Nils, aún sujetado fuertemente por Vilo, fue arrojado violentamente del portal contra el suelo. Gotsumon no tardó en ser expulsado con la misma fuerza que su Tamer.

-"Esto no es asunto tuyo. Fuiste un tonto al seguirnos."- Vilo le dijo a Gotsumon mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba el polvo de su ropa. Su mirada parecía resignada.- "Pero ya que estás aquí..."

Levantando su D3, Vilo apuntó su pantalla contra el Digimon de roca. Una especie de red de energía verde salió del dispositivo lanzando a Gotsumon contra una pared y aprisionándolo ahí.

-"No te preocupes, no le he hecho nada para lastimarlo. Sólo quería un momento para poder conversar contigo sin que nos molesten."- Las palabras abandonaron los labios de Vilo con cierto intento de sonar calmantes ante la incrédula mirada cargada de aprensión de Nils.

Nils pudo ponerse de pie. Después de mirar a su camarada Digimon y asegurarse que el pequeño ser digital aún intentaba liberarse de la prisión, demostrando que el rubio no mentía, un leve alivio iluminó su varonil rostro. Ya suficientes Digimon y humanos habían perdido la vida inútilmente.

-"¿Qué te ocurrió? ¡Este no eres tú, Vilo!"- La voz de Nils encontró la forma de dejar sus labios, formulando la pregunta que hacía tanto tiempo debió formular, desde antes de la desaparición de Vilo hace años. Nils sentía su boca seca por la preocupación.

-"Este es mi verdadero yo. Antes era débil y embargado por sentimentalismos baratos. Cuando te fuiste, quedé devastado, mi único amigo me había dejado solo."- La expresión de Vilo no se podía descifrar tenía una nota de frialdad y a la vez nostalgia. ¿Es eso posible? Parece que sí. -"Al poco tiempo fui testigo de un hecho que me mostró que yo podía más, que en verdad era mejor de lo que yo pensaba..." -Una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro, pero parecía no tener deseos de hablar del hecho que según él fue tan trascendental.

El viento acariciaba ambos rostros de atractivas facciones germánicas. Los sonidos se silenciaron como si esperaran una batalla épica, un hecho digno de ser oído, visto y sentido.

-"¿Qué puede haber ocurrido para que tu dulce mirada se haya vuelto la de un psicópata?"- El grito desesperado cargado de impotencia e histeria salió de los labios de Nils. No en vano era el mejor amigo que Vilo pudiese tener y esta preocupación era la más grande prueba de ello.

-"Eso no viene al caso. Sólo quiero que aceptes tu destino. Sé el jinete de la guerra y purifiquemos este mundo de las escorias."- El brillo en los ojos de Vilo ponía nervioso a Nils, quien no podía creer el tono de desprecio usado por su antiguo amigo.

-"¿Otra vez con esa locura de los cuatro jinetes? ¡Francesca está en coma por esa idiotez!"- La paciencia de Nils parecía evaporarse. Su esposa siempre fue alguien sagrado para el hombre de cabellos negros.

De pronto los verdes ojos de Vilo se volvieron violetas y el aura obscura surgía nuevamente de su cuerpo. Extrañamente su mirada fría y apariencia psicótica embellecían al rubio. Era una forma retorcida de ver la belleza humana.

-"¡Un Dios necesita sirvientes para cumplir su voluntad!"- Las voces múltiples tan ajenas a la habitual suavidad en Vilo se dejaron escuchar como truenos del cielo. -"Fuiste elegido. No puedes negarte a tu destino. Viajé por todo el mundo buscando a quién sea digno de ser mi jinete. Estuve presente en el Torneo Digital que se llevó a cabo en Perú hace algún tiempo, pero nadie tenía lo necesario. Luego recordé dos nombres: el tuyo y el de Francesca".

-"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le has hecho a Vilo? ¿Por qué dices que somos escogidos?" –Nils empezó a retroceder unos pasos. La presencia delante de él era sobrecogedora.

-"Soy aquel que fue, es y será por todos los tiempos. Sus emblemas son lo que los hace especiales. Este hombre tiene una habilidad empática tremenda y una fuerza innata. Su habilidad amplia cualquier sentimiento y me da fuerzas. Su pareja, muestra una conexión única con él, aumentando sus poderes. Tú eres dueño de una fortaleza digna de un guerrero.

¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué tu esposa recibió un Digimon perfeccionado en lugar de un novato como el tuyo? Su emblema nunca deja de brillar. Es una pena lo que me obligó a hacerle. Este cuerpo parece arrojar un poder inmenso cuando ustedes están reunidos. Se nota que son especiales para él."- Las voces sonaban llenas de júbilo, un júbilo enfermizo, lo cual no quitaba que fuesen tenebrosas.

Gotsumon, aún en su prisión estaba paralizado. Sus ojos mostraban el terror en su máxima expresión cuando miraba lo que estaba frente a él.

-"Seas quien seas, me las pagarás por lastimar a Francesca. ¿Cómo te atreves a manchar las manos de Vilo para cumplir tus fines?"- Las palabras salieron lentamente de los labios de Nils. Una ira fría y punzante como el hielo seco las invadía.

Levantando su D3 azul metálico, inspirado por su sed de venganza, Nils gritó a todo pulmón:

-"DIGITALIZATION ACTIVATE SWORD OF FORTITUDE!"

El D3 en la mano derecha se convirtió en fuego candente. El fuego era azul, indicando la alta temperatura del mismo. Las flamas rodeaban el musculoso brazo. Poco a poco las llamaradas se fueron concentrando en la mano. Nils colocó su otra mano junto a la flama. La flama comenzó a tomar forma de espada. Una espada muy larga y pesada se fue materializando poco a poco.

El fuego cesó. En su lugar, una magnífica y gran espada estilo medieval. La hoja era gruesa y del color del acero tan reluciente como estrellas. Su empuñadura era color carmesí con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón de ojos negros. Una pequeña cadena colgaba de la boca del dragón, terminando en una pequeña bola de acero negro. El arma era tan pesada que Nils tenía que cargarla con ambas manos.

-"Interesante...La espada guerrera apareció."- Aquellas intrigantes voces no dejaban de poner nervioso a Nils. El rostro de Vilo, marcado por sus facciones delicadas y por la mirada asesina, mostraba interés en la espada. –"¿En verdad quieres enfrentarme? ¡Aquellos que se me opongan de seguro morirán!"

Nils no respondió pero su mirada se mostraba decidida. Su varonil rostro no mostraba dudas. Sus facciones se volvían más atractivas. Nils estaba dispuesto a luchar a muerte por sus seres amados.

-"Bueno tú lo pediste.

DIGITALIZATION ACTIVATE CLAW OF FANTASY!"

El plateado D3 se transformó en agua y envolvió la mano derecha de Vilo. Sus ahora ojos violetas reflejaban el torrente cristalino formar su garra. El reluciente acero de las afiladas "uñas" en el guante de cuero brillaba con los rayos de luz del sol.

-"¡Es hora que mueras!"- La amenaza salió del cuerpo de Vilo.

Con una agilidad casi felina, el rubio se lanzó en contra de Nils, quien sólo pudo levantar su espada para defenderse.

-"Vilo, si estás ahí dentro, despierta!" – Nils lanzó una última súplica. Era inútil. La entidad parecía haber tomado el control completo de Vilo.

El sonido de ambas armas metálicas al chocar era tan estridente como un violín desafinado. La velocidad del cuerpo de Vilo era impresionante. La garra golpeaba y golpeaba sin cesar. Nils sólo podía defenderse. Vilo golpeaba contra la espada con violencia decidida. Nils tuvo que ponerla sobre su cabeza para bloquear un ataque directo de Vilo. Las chispas lanzadas al chocar los metales eran copiosas. Si la ventaja de "Vilo" era su agilidad gimnástica , la de Nils era su fuerza..

Nils se defendía. No quería lastimar el cuerpo de su amigo. Eran esos escrúpulos lo que le evitaban pelear con propiedad.

En su intento por defenderse, Nils blandió su espada contra el cuerpo de Vilo rozando superficialmente el cuerpo de éste. Un delgado corte apareció en el costado derecho del torso de Vilo, haciéndolo retroceder.

Algunos raspones también llegaron a aparecer en Nils. La batalla era tan equilibrada que ninguno podía lastimarse seriamente. Ambos seguían recibiendo sendos raspones.

-"Eres bueno, jinete. Por cierto, ¿sabes de qué me sirvieron la francesita y esos italianos?"- Sin dejar de combatir, los labios de Vilo dejaron salir nuevamente las tenebrosas voces.- "Ellos despertaron un rencor en tu mujercita. Ese rencor catalizador en ti y en ella activó su rabia, preparándolos para mí. Necesitaba alguien que no sospeche de Gennai. Ahí entraba la mocosa, pues ella sería el nexo entre ustedes y Gennai gracias a su pequeña aventura en el Digimundo el 2002. En realidad, su papel lo pudo desempeñar cualquiera que haya participado en esa batalla, pero su relación con Takeru la hacía especial. Simplemente hice que su Digivice se convirtiera en D3 usando a Gennai". –Una expresión malévola en sus labios.

-"¡Deja a Vilo en paz!"- El grito de Nils se dejó escuchar mientras se lanzaba contra su atacante con su espada preparada.

El aura negra sobre el cuerpo de Vilo era más notoria. Su rostro mostraba una rabia intensa.

-"¡Black Rainbow!"- Haciendo una maniobra con la garra, el mismo ataque usado contra Piccolomon la noche anterior apareció.

El obscuro arco iris chocó de lleno en el pecho de Nils, arrojándolo sobre el piso, indefenso.

El cuerpo de Vilo se acercaba dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia con su garra afilada cuando de pronto algo inesperado ocurrió.

-"¡Detente! No dejaré que me uses para lastimar a Nils".- La voz ambigua y suave de Vilo se escuchó. El aura negra desapareció. Parecía que Vilo recuperaba el control de su cuerpo.

El esfuerzo hecho por Vilo parecía usar todas sus fuerzas. –"Nicky, destrúyeme mientras lo puedo controlar!"

Nils no podía reaccionar, ¿cómo iba a destruir a su mejor amigo? Era inaceptable.

Vilo se puso de rodillas con lágrimas en sus ojos suplicantes. –"Nils si en verdad soy especial para ti destrúyeme ahora que tienes la oportunidad. No podré estar así mucho tiempo. A cada momento Él se hace más fuerte..."-Su voz era jadeante evidentemente por el inmenso esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para tomar el control de su ser.

Nils se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Vilo. Levantó su espada y se disponía a atacar, pero no pudo hacerlo. –"Vilo, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo destruirte debe haber otra forma."- La apariencia de Vilo le removía demasiado las memorias a Nils como para atacar.

-"Estúpido títere, tus días útiles terminaron".- Quien sea que estaba dominando a Vilo, había recuperado el control.

El aura negra volvió, tan pronto como la noche cae un día de invierno. Envolvió todo el cuerpo de Vilo en una nube obscura. Cuando la nube se disipó, todo el cuerpo de Vilo, menos su pecho y la cabeza, estaba cubierto en un cristal negro. Se había formado una especie de cruz negra que aprisionaba al rubio. Su D3 estaba tirado en el suelo. Aparentemente la garra volvió a su forma anterior por las ondas obscuras.

De pronto, Vilo comenzó a gritar de dolor. Parecía que algo o alguien intentara salir de su interior. Era un grito tan desgarrador como el de una Banshee.1

La cabeza de Vilo se apoyaba sobre la cruz de cristal negro, mirando hacia el cielo. De la boca Vilo un gas negro salía que comenzó a cubrir el cielo, volviéndolo del color de la noche. Un fuerte destello cegó a Nils.

Se respiraba un aire de muerte, de peligro. El oxígeno se hacía escaso. Los gritos desgarradores continuaban mientras el cielo perdía su luminosidad y el destello ganaba intensidad.

Cuando recuperó la visión, Nils notó la silueta de quien estaba dominando a su amigo. Vilo parecía inconsciente con su mentón pegado a su pecho.

-"¿Quién eres?"- Nils preguntó aterrado mirando a la enorme silueta frente a él.

-"¡NILS HUYE! ¡Es... Milleniumon!"- Un grito de horror de un paralizado Gotsumon se oyó desde la pared.

COMENTARIOS: El capítulo que más rápido he escrito. Lo terminé el 22/02/06 pero no pude tipearlo antes. El nombre del capítulo va en honor a mi amiga Patricia Malone, cuyo nick es Espada Guerrera. La espada guerrera es la Tizona del Cid. En fin, sé que es corto pero se llega a cumplir mis propias expectativas. Al fin se descubre quién estaba detrás de todo. El próximo capítulo espero les agrade pues verán muchas sorpresas. Una de ellas: ¡Gotsumon al fin pelea! Bueno espero sus comentarios.

1 Banshee: Espíritu irlandés. Sus gritos pueden destruir castillos enteros. Si alguien escucha el grito de una Banshee de seguro morirá.


	10. Chapter 10

**DIGITAL DREAMS CAPITULO X:**

**MILENIO**

La mirada atónita de Nils se plantó directamente en esos amenazantes ojos marrones tan por encima de su altura. Sobre la cruz donde se encontraba aprisionado Vilo, una imponente y atemorizante figura se alzaba. Podría decirse que era parte saúrica, parte demoníaca y parte cibernética.

Milleniumon tenía cuatro largos y esbeltos brazos negros con afiladas garras color carmesí en lugar de dedos. Sus dos piernas eran musculosas de color añil. Ambos enormes pies terminaban en uñas color sangre. Tanto los brazos como las piernas llevaban gruesas correas de cuero marrón. Su cabeza era adornada con un horrendo casco que cubría un cuerno en su nariz. El casco era plomo y los cabellos que sobresalían por la parte posterior del mismo eran color acero. Sus fauces mostraban dientes afilados. Sobre su pecho una especie de armadura color arena se lucía. Sobre su encorvada espalda descansaba una especie de cuerpo de alguna clase de reptil volador hecho todo de energía y sobre esto un par de enormes cañones de protones color metálico. Sus piernas se encontraban a sendos lados del cuerpo crucificado de Vilo.

-"¡Qué bien se siente regresar a mi cuerpo verdadero!"- La voz de Milleniumon sonaba raspante y potente.- "Al final la energía amplificada por las emociones y sentimientos de mi marioneta fue la mejor."

Nils bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Vilo. Se veía debilitado pero aún se podía notar su respiración en su pecho.

Con una mirada asesina hacia el Tamer enfrente de él, Milleniumon se preparaba para acabar con el hombre alemán. Sus pies comenzaron a avanzar hacia Nils. Sus dientes afilados, preparados para partir en dos cualquier cosa que se les ponga entre ellos. La espada de Nils ya no era sostenida en posición de batalla, era apenas sujetada por las manos. Aparentemente, la impresión de Nils había bloqueado cualquier otro impulso en su cuerpo. Las enormes garras color carmesí ya iban a tomar posesión del cuerpo del mancebo cuando algo inesperado ocurrió.

-"EARTH SHAKER!"- Aprisionado tras la red de energía verde, Gotsumon lanzó su ataque. El efecto no se hizo esperar. La pared donde se encontraba, se comenzó a derrumbar disolviendo la red. Evidentemente el ataque que consistía en vibraciones de terremoto proveniente del cuerpo del pequeño Digimon.

Gotsumon sabía que no sería rival para Milleniumon, un Digimon en etapa Mega, pero tendría que intentarlo para salvar a su Tamer. Al parecer el D3 de Nils percibía la decisión en el Digimon de roca, pues la espada retomó su forma de dispositivo azul. Su pantalla comenzó a brillar con una luz azul plateada. La luz de la Digievolución.

-"GOTSUMON... SHINKA... GOLEMON!"- El menudo cuerpo de roca aumentaba su tamaño y se tornaba de madera mientras los ojos color amarillo verdoso de Gotsumon tomaban la tonalidad del vino tinto.

La luz que cubrió el cuerpo de Gotsumon cesó, mostrando el cuerpo de Golemon, un ser digital hecho de madera. Sus brazos eran bastante largos en proporción al cuerpo (los enormes puños podían ser arrastrados por el suelo). Sus hombros eran anchos y parecían hombreras. Sendas protuberancias sobresalían de los hombros a modo de púa. Los hombros se unían al alargado torso por medio de hilos gruesos, como si estuviesen zurcidos. De su encorvada espalda sobresalían dos púas largas que asemejaban un par de cuernos. Sobre su rostro, a modo de casco, lucía una máscara de metal, que le cubría la mitad superior de la cabeza. Esta máscara era sostenida en su cráneo por gruesas correas de cuero marrón claro. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por vendas, como si fuese un boxeador Tailandés, al igual que el muslo derecho y la parte baja del tronco. De sus nudillos en la mano derecha se notaban dos clavos mal clavados. Su labio superior (apenas cubierto por la máscara) mostraba 6 dientes triangulares separados el uno del otro. Golemon tenía el tamaño de un hombre adulto promedio.

-"¡No permitiré que toques a Nils! GOLEM PUNCH!"- Golemon se lanzó en contra de la imponente figura que lo miraba entre divertido y aburrido.

El ataque era simple. Un brillo dorado cubría el enorme puño de Golemon aparentemente dándole mayor fuerza. Pero la diferencia de poderes era obvia. El Digimon de madera apenas había tocado al obscuro Digimon con su puño cuando fue expulsado únicamente con el aura del último.

-"¡Estúpido Digimon! ¿Crees poder derrotarme a mí, al que todos ustedes patéticos seres temen incluso nombrar? ¿Para qué luchar una batalla que sabes perderás? ¿Acaso ese humano lo vale?"- Milleniumon se escuchaba despectivo y a la vez una pizca de sorna invadía sus voces múltiples.

-"Daré mi vida por Nils. Es mi Tamer y mi amigo. ¡Así arroje mi último respiro lo defenderé!"- Golemon se levantaba con dificultad del suelo donde había caído.

Nils se había recuperado del shock gracias a las palabras de Golemon. Esa lealtad era inspiradora y conmovedora. Nils debía salvar a Vilo. Sin que lo notara Milleniumon, el joven de cabellos negros avanzaba por detrás del Digimon virus y se acercaba a la cruz negra. Golemon decidió darle tiempo a su Tamer.

-"CURSE CRIMSON!"- El cuerpo Golemon comenzó a brillar en un tono carmesí como si fuesen llamas envolventes. Se lanzó como un torpedo contra Milleniumon.

-"Tus ridículos esfuerzos no te ayudarán: TIME UNLIMITED!"- Milleniumon parecía tener el poder de congelar el tiempo de su adversario, paralizando en medio ataque al Digimon en etapa Champion. Eventualmente el brillo rojo desaparecería o se consumiría como se le quiera llamar.

Pero los esfuerzos de Golemon sí sirvieron. Milleniumon estaba tan concentrado en la batalla que no notó que Nils estaba a escasos pasos de su cometido. Sin embargo, la cruz negra parecía estar fuertemente protegida. Ni bien Nils tocó su superficie, una especie de electricidad negra lo invadió haciéndole gritar de dolor y arrojándolo a los pies de su amigo.

-"¿Te gusta mi aura obscura, mi jinete?"- Milleniumon sí había notado a Nils. Sólo fingió no hacerlo para darle un falso sentimiento de seguridad. –"Deberías sentirte orgulloso de tu amigo. Su poder, aunque en una forma diferente, es equivalente al del Tamer legendario, Ryo Akiyama."

Nils había oído ese nombre antes. Vilo lo había nombrado unas veces un año antes de la partida de Nils para vivir con Francesca, cuando ambos tenían 18 años1, mucho antes de obtener sus Digimon. Pero Nils pensó que era fruto de la creatividad tan fértil de Vilo, aquella creatividad tan propia de un escritor. Vilo le había contado sobre un chico que conoció en Internet. Un chico que inspiraba gran fuerza, a pesar de su corta edad. Sin embargo, Vilo no mencionó nada más sobre ese chico después de un tiempo.

-"¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?"- Nils preguntó en parte intrigado, en parte para darle tiempo a Golemon para liberarse del ataque.

Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se dibujó en las saúricas fauces de Milleniumon.

-"Estábamos destinados a conocernos, él y yo, destinados a destruirnos mutuamente. Estuve muy cerca de fusionarme con él hace ocho años."- Las voces de Milleniumon sonaban llenas de un pervertido placer.

-"¿Hace ocho años?"- La curiosidad en Nils aumentaba.

-"Hace ocho años conocí a Vilo. Yo estaba débil caminando por el desierto en el Digimundo cuando vi a Ryo. Estaba acompañado por un delgado niño de largos cabellos negros. Su nombre era Ken. Su Digimon aprovechó mi debilidad y me atacó venciéndome. Pero pude arrojar mis semillas con la esperanza de posesionarme de Ryo. Todo hubiese sido como lo planeé, pude haber desarrollado mi cuerpo dentro de Ryo, pero Ken se interpuso entre él las semillas de la obscuridad, recibiendo todo el impacto. No me puedo quejar, el cuerpo de Ken era uno de los "niños elegidos" y eventualmente se convirtió en el Digital Kaizer, creando una era de terror entre los Digimon. Al final no pude controlarlo y Ken volvió a ser el representante del emblema de la Bondad."- Milleniumon narró los hechos con bastante sorna en sus voces.

-"¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con Vilo?"- Nils se escuchaba intrigado. Los músculos de su rostro estaban tensos.

-"Ja Ja. ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Vilo estaba navegando por la red cuando arrojé mis semillas y fue testigo de toda la escena desde su computadora en su casa. Una de mis semillas logró de alguna forma, superar las barreras digitales y entró en su cuerpo. Decidí tener un perfil bajo y dominarlo lentamente para poder absorber el poder a través de las emociones que experimentaba."- Milleniumon culminó su relato sembrando en Nils el horror en su manifestación más pura.

Golemon aún no se liberaba del ataque de Milleniumon. El cielo se había oscurecido al aparecer Milleniumon. La negra góndola en el Canal se confundía entre las tinieblas. Las palabras frías de Milleniumon fueron seguidas por un gélido silencio. La mirada de terror en Nils no se despegaba del enorme Digimon frente a él.

-"¡Ni... Nicky... a... yú... da... me!"- En medio de su debilidad, Vilo pudo susurrar apenas audiblemente. Su rostro estaba manchado por lágrimas suplicantes. Vilo volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Los ojos de Nils miraron a su antiguo amigo. Su mirada estaba vidriosa y su labio inferior temblaba incontrolablemente. Su rostro sólo mostraba una emoción: la impotencia. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, el D3 en mano derecha era oprimido fuertemente. Unas lágrimas de rencor salían de sus ojos, cuando Nils volteó para ver a Milleniumon nuevamente. El odio era más que notorio en su varonil rostro. Una de las lágrimas cayó en la pantalla de su D3 y la otra se detuvo en el aire a la altura de su corazón brillando. El emblema de la Fortaleza se activó.

La extraña figura de ángel geométrico que había aparecido cuando Gotsumon llegó al mundo humano, volvía a brillar intensamente en el pecho de Nils.

El D3 ya arrojaba la clásica luz de la Digievolución. La luz envolvió al paralizado Golemon, deshaciendo la barrera creada por el ataque de Milleniumon.

-"GOLEMON... SHO SHINKA... KNIGHTMON!"

El metalizado cuerpo de Knightmon se fue formando. Todo su cuerpo era una armadura antigua como de aquellos caballeros de la Edad Media. Era plateada. Sus extremidades parecían fuertes y musculosas con puños y pies enormes. Parecía un hombre de dos metro de altura. En el pecho el símbolo del emblema de la fortaleza se lucía en rojo intenso. Una especie de tela color azul-violeta por dentro y filos rojos cubría su cintura por delante como un elegante taparrabos largo. Los empeines eran dorados. Usaba dos vainas para espada en su espalda. Una de ellas aún llevaba el arma dentro. Knightmon empuñaba una espada de mango largo y hoja afilada y enorme (más alta que él mismo), la espada era parecida a la que momentos antes Nils había cargado, sin embargo, tenía diferencias deliberadas. El centro era de oro y estaba incrustado en rubíes. Lo demás era de color metálico. Knightmon estaba en la etapa Perfeccionada, también conocida como Ultimate.

¿Podrá un Digimon perfeccionado vencer a uno en etapa Mega que tenía el poder de un Dios? Las posibilidades de seguro eran mayores ahora y siempre se puede esperar un milagro.

Sin esperar más, sin si quiera dar tiempo para que la ligera sorpresa aparecida en el rostro de Milleniumon desapareciera, Knightmon se lanzó al ataque con su "BERSERK SWORD". La Espada, a pesar de ser pesada, era manejada con impresionante velocidad en forma de múltiples estocadas contra el Digimon obscuro.

Pero por más esfuerzos de Knightmon, Milleniumon lograba defenderse con sus múltiples brazos con obscena facilidad. La escena era frustrante para Nils, quien había permanecido de pie cerca de Vilo y miraba todo sin parpadear.

-"Sólo prolongas lo inevitable. Acabaré con esto ahora de una vez. DIMENSION DESTROYER!"- Los cañones en la espalda de Milleniumon comenzaron a concentrar energía. Rayos caían del cielo para brindar más energía a las armas de fuego. Las garras color carmesí brillaban con intensidad. Los ojos se volvían vacíos, sin color alguno. Cuando las reservas estaban al máximo, los cañones dispararon contra el cielo. Una especia de hoyo negro se abrió, con la excepción que era rojo como la sangre. Las aguas del Canal se elevaban formando una cúpula sobre ellos. La góndola fue desintegrada. Las paredes se desprendían del suelo y se deshacían en el aire. La ropa de Nils parecía estar desintegrándose también pues echaba humo. Un rayo negro cayó en Knightmon desde el cielo, despojándolo de toda evolución y retornándolo a su forma de Gotsumon.

Todo parecía perdido. Lo único que parecía no destruirse era la cruz negra donde estaba Vilo, aunque sus cabellos se alzaban inquietos en su cabeza. Nils pudo mantenerse en pie con mucha dificultad. El poder destructivo era sobrecogedor. Si esto continuaba, no sólo Venecia sería destruida, todo el Mundo Real lo sería.

Ya no habría lugar para Francesca o para Brian o incluso para un futuro, pensó Nils, mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Vilo. Todos sus seres queridos morirían si él no hacía algo, si él no luchaba para acabar con la eminente devastación. La decisión lo invadió. SU emblema parecía arder en su pecho. Podía sentir los pensamientos de Gotsumon en mente, podía sentir que eran uno en alma y corazón. Como si alguien le dictara las palabras, Nils sabía qué hacer y qué decir. Sin dudarlo, levantó su D3 y gritó a la misma vez que Gotsumon: "BIOMERGE SHINKA!"

Todo el D3 brilló en su propio color azul metálico, no sólo la pantalla. Un espiral de fuego azul, proveniente del dispositivo, elevó a Tamer y Digimon acercándolos mutuamente. El espiral desintegró toda la ropa de Nils, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Ambos parecían ser llevados. Ninguno presentaba resistencia alguna. Los fuertes brazos de Nils estaban relajados al igual que sus piernas. Lo mismo ocurría con Gotsumon. La distancia se volvió nula. Parecía que iban a estrellarse pero sus cuerpos se fueron fusionando por las llamas. La carne con la piedra, lo digital y lo humano se unían para crear un solo ser.

La altura de Nils no cambió cuando se formaba el cuerpo del nuevo ser. Su mano derecha se convertía en una lanza medieval. Su cuerpo se convertía en metal azul. Su mano izquierda se cubría con un escudo enorme hecho de oro macizo. Era el escudo del Valor con el símbolo de un sol en toda su superficie. El centro del mismo mostraba el símbolo de la Trinidad Católica2. Una enorme capa color azul oscuro apareció. La armadura era elegante. Las hombreras parecían ser zafiros rodeados de oro al igual que las rodilleras y tobilleras. Las ingles estaban adornadas con oro. Un largo complemento de tela blanca delgada salía del casco demostrando el nivel elevado del caballero. Sobre la máscara metálica color azul, una especie de antifaz dorado que representaba los ojos de un dragón se lucía. Las llamas que lo envolvían se disiparon.

Incluso Milleniumon podía sentir el enorme poder en el nuevo ser ya que lo miraba como si estuviese preocupado por primera vez. La destrucción seguía su curso, pero parecía haber aminorado su velocidad.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- Milleniumon intentó sonar despectivo con poco éxito.

-"Mi nombre es"- La voz del nuevo ser era potente como un trueno y emanaba un sentimiento de justicia único.- "Chaos Dukemon"

COMENTARIOS: Mi musa se portó maravillosamente bien con este capítulo. Parecía como si mi imaginación fuese una película. Este capítulo lo empecé el 25/05/2006 y lo terminé el 07/06/2006 a las 8:40pm. No me puedo quejar la narración fue fluyendo esta vez tan rápido que parecía que mi musa quería compensarme por haberme dejado en tinieblas tanto tiempo. La escena de la destrucción es por culpa de la película Xmen 3 y por estar viendo imágenes del Death Reborn Revolution (ataque de Sailor Saturn en Sailor Moon) como me encantan esas escenas, se ven tan poéticas. En fin, sólo quedan 2 capítulos para acabar con esta historia. (1) Año 2000 (2) 3 triángulos fusionados en unos solo.

1 Año 2000.

2 3 triángulos fusionados en uno solo.


	11. Chapter 11

El cielo color sangre se reflejaba en la azul superficie metálica del cuerpo de Chaos Dukemon como si se tratase de un espejo recién pulido. El rostro de Milleniumon también se reflejaba, un poco distorsionado pero con la expresión de un animal rabioso al cual se le ha negado un particularmente jugoso trozo de carne.

-"Ya es tiempo que desaparezcas."- Chaos Dukemon dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba su brazo lanza y la colocaba en posición de ataque. Su voz y su mirada carentes de miedo o duda.

Los niveles de cada Digimon eran casi parejos. Se podía sentir el inmenso poder estando a distancia. El silencio era persistente, como si solamente las miradas bastaran para declarar una batalla titánica.

La desesperación era notoria en el Digimon obscuro, no sólo en su mirada y facciones, sino también en su respiración. Todo parecía resuelto para Milleniumon momentos antes pero la aparición del nuevo ser fusionado era más que simple amenaza. Era algo que podría estar a su altura, que podría vencerle si se descuidaba.

Sin previo aviso, los cañones en la espalda de Milleniumon cargaron una especie de energía purpúrea y la dispararon contra su rival. El rostro del Digimon azul ni siquiera se mostró preocupado a pesar del inmenso poder que los disparos emanaban. Calmadamente, levantó el escudo del valor que llevaba en su mano izquierda, disipando el destructivo aura del ataque como si se tratase de una suave brisa de verano.

Milleniumon no se esperaba que su ataque fuese inútil, que las leyendas sobre el mítico escudo fuesen ciertas. Se dice que el valor es la fuente de la fortaleza y que no existe cosa alguna en el universo que pueda quebrar una valentía real, un valor entregado al máximo a pesar del miedo sobrecogedor. No existe el ser que pueda quebrar una voluntad fuerte iluminada por el amor verdadero, no sólo el romántico o fraterno, sino el amor que nos hace respetar todas las formas de vida, de donde proviene el verdadero valor.

-"Esta es una batalla perdida para ti. Detén esto antes que sea demasiado tarde."- Chaos Dukemon dijo al bajar su escudo.

La desesperación muda se apoderó del obscuro ser haciéndolo embestir contra el Digimon Caballero.

-"Judecca Prison!"- El grito de Chaos Dukemon estalló con su potente voz mientras su lanza era levantada. De la punta de ésta múltiples y delgados hilos de lo que parecía hilos de agua congelada salían y formaban espirales que poco a poco se enredaban en el cuerpo de Milleniumon, congelándolo, como si se tratase realmente de la prisión de Judecca (descrita por Dante en su Divina Comedia), donde se congelaba a los traidores. Un magnífico ataúd de hielo cubría a su víctima.

A pesar de que ambos Digimon compartían la característica de ser virus, eran obvias las diferencias entre sendos guerreros. Chaos Dukemon era un ser que emanaba justicia y seguridad, mientras que Milleniumon era todo lo retorcido que se pueda imaginar.

Fueron muy pocos segundos para cantar victoria. El hielo comenzaba a quebrase. Milleniumon usaba su aura para liberarse con éxito rotundo.

Ambos Digimon se miraron el uno al otro. Milleniumon tenía una mirada cargada de odio y Chaos Dukemon tenía la suya cargada de resignación.

-"DARKNESS BLAST!"- El aura de Milleniumon se concentraba en sus cañones lanzando un rayo índigo.

-"DEMON'S DISASTER!"- Chaos Dukemon levantó su escudo y múltiples rayos eléctricos eran despedidos hacia su oponente.

Sendos poderes chocaron, haciendo retumbar el suelo. No parecía que alguno de ellos cediera ante el otro. La energía avanzaba y retrocedía pero no cedía.

Sin ser notado por los combatientes, Vilo recuperó el conocimiento justo en ese momento.

-"Todo es por mi culpa. Debo remediarlo. Debo expiar mis pecados."- Vilo se dijo así mismo.

A pesar de estar crucificado y débil , Vilo sabía qué hacer. No soportaba el peso del remordimiento. Su emblema, el arco iris de la fantasía, apareció en su pecho. Lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro y caían en su medalla de plata.

-"Danke, Nils, du bist einen sehr guten freund. Aut wiedershen1. LIFE EXPLOSION!"- Las palabras de Vilo fueron llevadas, milagrosamente, al espíritu de Nils llenándolo de miedo porque de alguna forma sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar. La voz de Vilo parecía estaba cargada de tristeza, remordimiento y decisión. Todo parecía inevitable.

El cuerpo de Vilo se rodeó de una luz blanca. Su emblema brillaba como 7 diferentes estrellas de colores. Una explosión silenciosa destrozó la cruz negra. Miles de pequeños trozos de cristal negro volaron por doquier. Siete luces salieron disparadas hacia el cielo desde el pecho del rubio, mientras su inerte cuerpo caía en el suelo. Su D3 plateado también se elevó siguiendo el camino de las luces.

Chaos Dukemon sólo podía mirar con horror mientras las luces se separaban. Su ataque perdía poder, pero ya no importaba. Su amigo había muerto pero, ¿para qué?

La respuesta lo golpeó en forma de luz azul, el mismo resplandor azul que había formado un color en el arco iris de Vilo.

Todo pareció detenerse . El espíritu de Vilo apareció y comenzó a hablarle directamente al alma de Nils.

-"Nicky, perdóname por ponerte en este problema. Ahora yo te ayudaré. Recibe mi fuerza en tu corazón, mi hermano."- Algo en sus palabras apaciguaba y calmaba.

De pronto, justo antes que el ataque de Milleniumon impactara, el cuerpo de Chaos Dukemon fue invadido por la luz azul. Su capa fue reemplazada por doce alas, más blancas que la nieve de los picos más altos del mundo. Su escudo desapareció y fue reemplazado por una espada digna de un rey. Su lanza se volvió puño.

Su brillo se intensificó, su cuerpo se volvió más esbelto y más imponente . Definitivamente su poder era mayor. Chaos Dukemon Azure Mode había nacido.

La combinación de las energías de ambos ataque golpeó la coraza azul, pero no causó daño alguno. Era como si se hubiesen renovado sus fuerzas. Algo líquido salía de sendos ojos del Digimon alado. ¿Lágrimas? Podría ser. Después de todo era también en parte humano.

-"INVINCIBLE SWORD!"-El desesperado grito del ser azul estaba lleno de pena, esa misma pena que llena nuestras almas cuando hemos perdido a alguien especial. –"¡Vilo, tu sacrificio no será en vano!"

La delgada espada plateada comenzó a brillar con el mismo tono azul del espectro del arco iris.

La espada fue levantada en alto, cargada de ese brillo tan melancólico. Una llamarada azul rodeó la espada. Con esas alas y esa espada, Chaos Dukemon Azure Mode, parecía un ángel como los descritos en la Biblia, aquellos que resguardaban algo sagrado.

Con tremenda velocidad, su ataque no se hizo esperar. Las estocadas eran contra el temido ser obscuro, atravesándolo con excesiva facilidad. Sólo aquel que ha presenciado la muerte de un ser querido puede saber lo que se siente estar invadido por la tristeza, por la rabia y la impotencia y también conocerá esa fuerza que aparece quién sabe de dónde en momentos así.

Los cañones pronto se desprendieron de la espalda de Milleniumon, volviéndose simples datos que se esparcían en el aire, antes de siquiera tocar el suelo. Los gritos de dolor del impotente Digimon maligno no eran escuchados por su verdugo.

Sólo importaba destruir, no se podía desperdiciar las últimas fuerzas del Tamer que decidió usar su esencia digital para crear una explosión que cause vida, una explosión que destruya la muerte.

La última estocada fue directo al pecho de Milleniumon, justo donde estaría el corazón de un humano. La destrucción fue inmediata. El cielo se aclaró lentamente mientras los datos se elevaban como si se tratase de esporas negras. Al fin Milleniumon había muerto.

Tan rápido como se habían fusionado, Gotsumon y Nils, retomaron sus formas originales. La ropa del Tamer se renovaron de la misma forma digital como se habían evaporado momentos antes.

El Tamer no perdió tiempo. Corrió hacia el cuerpo de su amigo de toda la vida. A pesar de tener su ropa rasgada y heridas por todo el rostro, la bella expresión de apacible felicidad en Vilo no pudo ser pasada por alto por Nils.

Nils lo tomó en brazos, luego de cerrarle los párpados. Gotsumon lo miraba desde lejos con pena. No se sentía digno de invadir un momento tan privado, tan triste y a la vez tan cruel. El rostro de Nils se encontraba empapado en lágrimas. Ya lo había perdido todo.

Lo que ni Gotsumon ni Nils sabían era a dónde fueron a parar las otras seis luces del arco iris.

Los sollozos del varonil Tamer no paraban y estaban cargados de sinceridad y rabia. Esa sinceridad y rabia propia de un hombre hecho y derecho.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"- Nils le preguntaba a su inerte amigo, la voz se le quebraba por esa pena que desgarra el alma.

La luz roja descendió. Nils estaba de espaldas, por eso le sorprendió escuchar esa ambigua voz que lo había acompañado desde pequeño.

-"Amigo mío, gracias por todo. Ahora soy libre."- La luz roja había tomado la forma de Vilo. Parecía traslucido con un brillo carmesí alrededor de él. –"Destruiste la fuente del virus. Milleniumon ya no puede controlar a los humanos, ni a los Digimon. Tu regalo de cumpleaños te espera en el hospital. Saluda a los demás. Y conoce a tu sobrino."- Con una última sonrisa, el cuerpo espiritual retomó su forma de estrella roja y se elevó al cielo, dejando a un muy confundido Nils de rodillas abrazando el inerte cuerpo físico de Vilo.

-"Gotsumon, ¿viste lo mismo que yo?"- Nils no salía de su asombro. Vilo estaba muerto y aún así su espíritu se veía tan real.

El Digimon de piedra no encontraba palabras para responder. Todo lo ocurrido era demasiado intenso como para asimilarlo tan pronto.

Al parecer la única pista eran esas palabras que indicaban ir al hospital. Había algo en aquella manifestación de Vilo que calmaba el alma, los llenaba de fe y esperanza.

Olvidando su tristeza, Nils levantó el cuerpo de su amigo y avanzó con rumbo al hospital. El suave viento secaba sus lágrimas mientras sacudía levemente la negra gabardina de Vilo. Su corazón estaba más ligero. Gotsumon siguió a su Tamer sin hablar. Seguía queriendo evitar cualquier invasión en esos momentos tan privados para su camarada.

El camino al hospital estaba decorado con la destrucción causada por el devastador ataque de Milleniumon: Edificios en ruinas a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo, conforme avanzaban, las edificaciones mostraban menos daños.

Cuando llegó a la calle del hospital, no pudo encontrar una escena más inesperada.

Catherine estaba de pie. No mostraba rastros de pelea. En su pecho brillaba el emblema de la Esperanza y en su mano derecha un abanico hecho de sinuosas espadas unidas, pequeñas margaritas blancas caían al piso desapareciendo al contacto con éste. Un misterioso brillo morado la rodeaba. Sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera recibiendo algo desde su interior.

La misma luz morada rodeaba a Floramon.

Los primos estaban en posición similar a ella, junto a sus Digimon. Jean Paul estaba rodeado por un brillo verde. Sobre su espalda se veía una especie de lianas que formaron eventualmente un boomerang gigante con rayas rojas y negras. En su pecho brillaba el emblema de la Confiabilidad (el mismo emblema de Jyou, el antiguo elegido). Ese emblema era una especie de cruz .

Por su parte Giovanni estaba envuelto en un brillo color naranja intenso. Su pecho lucía un Ying- Yang estilizado: El emblema de la Amistad. Su brazo derecho se cubría en reluciente metal del cual surgió un espejo redondo como los de Mercuremon.

Para completar el paisaje, un hermoso bebé con cabellos rubios por la parte superior de la cabeza y cabellos negros en la nuca, un ojos verde y el otro azul, era sujetado por una especie de mujer, pero era obvio que era un Digimon, porque su mano derecha era una garra esquelética y alas de murciélago salían de su espalda. Su vestimenta era parecida a un Kimono negro y morado y su cabello estaba recogido como el de una Geisha. Un brillo índigo la cubría.

Nils no pudo evitar sentir un sobresalto mayor, pues el bebé tenía entre sus manos lo que evidentemente era una fusión del D3 plateado de Vilo y el dorado de Gia, pero no había rastro de ella alrededor. ¿Quién era ese Digimon?

La respuesta llegó de los labios de un renovado Gennai. Era obvio que el virus ya no lo dominaba.

-"Lilithmon es la forma evolucionada de Bastemon. Ha nacido por la fusión del espíritu del Tamer con el Digimon. El cuerpo de Gia ha desaparecido para que el bebé que llevaba en su vientre hace sólo dos meses pudiese completar su desarrollo y nacer. El Sr. Vilo pensó que sería mejor que el bebé herede un mejor mundo. Su madre no lo ha dejado pues Lilithmon es su madre y su Digimon. No hay ser que pueda lastimar al pequeño Seraph, pues Lilithmon se encuentra en la etapa Mega."- Gennai parecía haber retomado su yo verdadero.

Fue en ese momento que Nils cayó en cuenta. El arco iris tiene siete colores. Si sus cuentas no fallaban, aún hacía falta un color: El amarillo.

Una esperanza lo invadió. Una esperanza que sería demasiado buena, pero todo era posible por lo que había visto ese día.

-"Yo cuidaré a Vilo"- Gennai dijo tomando el inerte cuerpo del rubio de los brazos de Nils. –"Hay algo que debe ver"- Gennai dijo como si leyera la mente de Nils y supiera lo que pensaba.

Nils no lo pensó dos veces. Entró al hospital y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Gotsumon decidió quedarse abajo para cuidar de los demás. Sabía que no debía subir. El corazón del Tamer latía a mil por hora. No quería creer para luego desilusionarse.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta que lo separaba de su mujer, un amarillento brillo se escapaba por la rendija.

Abrió la puerta y pudo ver lo que tanto deseaba ver. El mejor regalo que alguien le pudo haber dado.

Francesca estaba con los ojos cerrados, aún recostada pero el aparato que monitoreaba su actividad mental mostraba señales positivas. Sobre ella un Digihuevo apareció. Su Digimon también estaba renaciendo.

Lentamente los ojos de la italiana se fueron abriendo. Nils no pudo evitar sentir felicidad.

-"Hola mi amor."- La voz de Francesca sonaba somnolienta, como si solamente hubiese estado durmiendo.- " Vilo ya me lo explicó todo. Lo vi en mi mente y me dijo que era tiempo de volver, que me necesitabas. Me dijo que siguiera cuidándote."

En ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-"Vilo ha despertado los emblemas de Jean Paul y Giovanni y les dio sus armas. Catherine también recibió su arma. Me pidió que cuidáramos de nosotros. Su hijo está abajo. Algo me dice que necesitaremos esas armas algún día y que su hijo será muy importante ese día, pero Vilo me dio a entender que ese día está lejos todavía".

Con sorpresiva facilidad para alguien que ha estado en coma se sentó en la cama tomando el Digihuevo entre sus manos. El brillo que la rodeaba comenzó a opacarse hasta desaparecer.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas llenas de tristeza. Ahora sí era innegable que Vilo había muerto. ¿La culpa del sobreviviente? Es posible, después de todo Vilo no había sido culpable.

En la calle los brillos también desaparecían y Tamers y Digimon despertaban del trance. ¿Será posible que la esencia digital de Vilo también haya hablado directamente a los espíritus de Jean Paul, Giovanni y Catherine dándoles paz? De ser así, ellos no lo comentaron nunca, pero su actitud con respecto a la vida había cambiado. En silencio subieron a desatar a Nicole, quien ya debería estar sin la influencia del virus, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada cargada de pena al cuerpo de Vilo quien aún era sostenido por Gennai.

Lilithmon no se había movido. La parte de Gia y de Tailmon que la formaban definitivamente sentían la muerte de su amor y Tamer respectivamente. El pequeño Seraph la miraba como comprendiendo lo que pasaba. Sus balbuceos eran incomprensibles, pero ¿podría ser posible que fuesen muestras de respeto a su padre?

El funeral de Vilo se llevó a cabo a los dos días: La noche del 31 de octubre, la fecha espiritualmente más poderosa del año.

Nils recordó que de pequeños Vilo le había mencionado como sería su funeral y era su deber cumplir esa voluntad.

Su ataúd era de color negro con aplicaciones doradas. Entre sus manos habían 3 rosas: Una roja por el amor, una blanca por la eternidad y una negra por la muerte. Su arete en su oreja derecha, plateado al igual que su placa en su cuello.

Jean Paul y Giovanni tocaban a dúo una melodía en piano a modo de elegía. Catherine había decorado todo el ambiente con flores. Nils había encontrado una canción en italiano que expresaba todo su sentir, esta canción pertenecía a un grupo de viajeros de un circo cuyo espectáculo "Corteo" hablaba de la muerte: Le Cirque du Soleil. Jean Paul ayudó a traducirlo y Francesca lo escribió con su hermosa letra en letras doradas sobre un pergamino enorme:

Paradise

Seven Memories, All My Life

Seven Secrets All For You

This Silence Is Just An Illusion

Seven Memories To Stay With You

A Key, A Lock, A Door You'll Be Able To Open

I'll Never Forget About You

A Key, A Lock, A Door You'll Know How To Open

I'll Never Forget About You

Seven Memories, All My Life

Seven Memories To Stay With You

The Suitcase, The Horse, Sun And Moon I'll Leave For You

I'll Never Forget About You

The Suitcase, The Horse, Sun And Moon I'll Leave For You

I'll Never Forget About You

When You Think Of Me

When You Remember, Do It Laughing, Always Thinking

That I'm Flying Around You

When You Remember, Do It Laughing, Always Thinking

That I'm Dancing Around You

No se podría encontrar un escrito mejor para describir a Vilo, su deseo puro de ver a sus seres queridos felices, es como lo recordaba Nils. Aunque no asistió mucha gente, se notaba la belleza del ritual fúnebre.

Desde la lejanía Lilithmon observaba la escena con Seraph en brazos. No se sentía cómoda cerca a los demás. Lilithmon sería la única Digimon que podría sobrevivir en el mundo real debido a su parte humana. Los otros viajaron al Digimundo el día anterior con Gennai, a la espera de que sean llamados nuevamente, puesto que sus vidas se extinguirían de quedarse en el mundo real.

El deseo de Vilo era ser cremado. Una vez que su cuerpo sea cenizas, éstas se arrojarían al viento para que caigan en la tierra y el agua. Los cuatro elementos juntos.

Esta labor le correspondía a Nils. Los primos no le permitieron gastar un solo centavo en el funeral, por eso él exigió esa labor.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Nils se acercó al Gran Canal y cumplió la voluntad de su amigo, su esposa tomaba su mano delicadamente.

Una mirada nostálgica al cielo le mostró una misteriosa estrella roja. Tal vez sería su imaginación, pero Nils escuchó claramente aquel silbido que tanto caracterizaba a Vilo. En verdad Vilo no lo abandonaría nunca. No sólo en sus corazones, sino también los cuidaría desde arriba. Nils dentro de sí sabía que esa luz roja era Vilo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Al final la amistad demostró ser lo más fuerte, incluso más que la muerte...

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:**

Inicialmente esta historia tendría 12 capítulos, pero me dije que sería alargar demasiado por lo que fusioné mi idea original en este capitulo.

Digital Dreams me sirvió para madurar como humano, para desahogar mi alma y para darles un tributo a mis seres queridos. Este capítulo se terminó el 12/11/2006 a las 13:00 y lo comencé el 12/09/2006 a las 15:40.

Los ratos de inspiración fueron espectaculares. Es increíble como es que mi forma de escribir ha ido evolucionando y eso es gracias a los comentarios de mis fieles lectores.

Muchos de nosotros ponemos parte de nuestra alma al escribir, pienso que he derramado bastante de la mía en esta historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, la tensión, el drama, la amistad e incluso la relación de los personajes.

Gracias a mis personajes, por prestarme su personalidad y nombres y sobre todo gracias por leer.

1 Gracias, Nils, eres un buen amigo. Adiós en Alemán.


End file.
